Preludio:SagadeZeus
by Togepifrisk
Summary: La guerra contra Hades ha terminado pero la paz está lejos. Los caballeros de bronce, Atenea y una inesperada superviviente deberán acompañarse en su recuperación. Alianzas, promesas y reencuentros redefinirán el destino del Santuario y el resultado de una amenaza que se aproxima.
1. Capítulo1:Él

-Cuéntame la historia del fénix, mamá.

-Pero ya debes ir a dormir.

-Por favor, quiero soñar con él...

Suspiró y sonrió a los ojitos insistentes. Acomodó su cabello y acarició su rostro blanco. Entonces empezó.

Había una vez dos hermanos que se amaban con toda el alma. El mayor había prometido cuidar siempre de su hermano menor aunque ello implicara herirse. Los hombres disfrutan la violencia: la saborean, la aplauden y la incitan mientras sea siempre en el cuerpo de otros. Ver el sufrimiento y la necesidad ajena provoca cierta sensación de poder. El niño más grande recibía dinero arriesgando su vida para lastimar a otros. Estaba lleno de ira y rencor hacia aquellos que todo lo quitaban. El menor sólo veía con desesperación la sangre de su hermano que servía para llevarle el pan.

Pasó así mucho tiempo. Cada día crecía la furia del joven y la tristeza del niño. ¿Qué sentido tiene vivir si representamos solamente una carga para aquellos que amamos? Si mantener latiendo el corazón cuesta tanta sangre inocente derramada, ¿no sería la muerte una salvación tanto para el que quede vivo como el que tenga que decir adiós? Dicen que el pozo al que se arrojó el pequeño está ahora lleno por las lágrimas vertidas de su hermano mayor.

El odio colmó el espíritu del joven y se convirtió en un ave negra, cuyas llamas eran capaces de incinerar a cualquier ser vivo. Fue entonces cuando un dios despertó y le mostró que en sus ojos vivía su hermano muerto. El pájaro de la oscuridad juró lealtad al rey del inframundo y esta vez, no fallaría en protegerlo. En la guerra él siempre respondió por él, por su amor y su culpa. Su vida ya no era suya y sólo así tenía sentido. Él era su fuerza y cualquier otro sentimiento estaba ahora muerto. No volvería a ser débil. Sería el más poderoso de todos para poder cuidar a su señor.

A pesar de todo el odio que sentía, su corazón seguía motivado por un amor profundo. Ese sentimiento lo diferenciaba de otras estrellas malignas; sus enemigos lo percibieron y le perdonaron la vida.

Pero ya no más. Esa era la última batalla, aquella en la que entregaría la victoria en las manos a su único dios. El ave negra peleaba contra un guerrero noble, de espíritu fuerte y una lealtad de hierro hacia su diosa. Ambos debían de destruirse y lo sabían. Así que el hombre dorado decidió no abandonar a ese joven cuyo odio se desgarraba convertido en dolor. Se alzaron hacia el cielo convertidos en una bola de fuego que los calcinaría hasta la extinción.

La entrega de su enemigo, su nobleza y sacrificio lograron encender el corazón de Kagaho de Bennu, espectro de Hades. Olvidó su odio, su tristeza y su desesperación para que la promesa una vez hecha a su hermano menor lo consumiera. El amor transforma y el fuego purifica. El ave negra se convirtió en un ser de luz y fuerza.

Con su nueva forma, Kagaho bajó a la tierra y prometió que renacería para proteger a ese niño al que una vez le falló. Donko de Libra fue testigo del primer vuelo del ave Fénix.

Desde entonces existe la armadura sagrada, que aún no ha sido utilizada por ningún hombre. Sólo aquel que sea capaz de entender el odio, el sacrificio y el amor de Kagaho será capaz de soportar en su cuerpo el calor de su nueva forma. Quien sea el portador se convertirá en el hombre más poderoso de la Tierra pues tendrá la habilidad de destruir, sanar y renacer. Espéralo, mi amor. Quizá lo conozcas algún día...

-Mamá, cuando nazca mi hermanito le contaré esa historia todas las noches.

Sonrió cuando su respiración se tornó calmada y profunda. Antes de dormir, Pandora juró encontrar al Fénix. También juró quedarse con él.


	2. Capítulo 2: Ella

\- Cuéntame la historia de Pandora, mamá.

\- Pero ya te tienes que dormir.

\- Por favor, quiero soñar con ella...

Sonrió a sus ojitos insistentes. Acarició su cabello y le hizo una caricia en sus mejillas. Tomó aire y entonces comenzó...

Había una vez una mujer sumamente hermosa, a quien los dioses habían creado para castigar la arrogancia de los hombres. La enviaron a la Tierra y cuando ellos la encontraron la recibieron como un regalo. En sus manos, esta bella criatura cargaba todos los males del universo y su misión era desatarlos en el mundo: las enfermedades, las tristezas, las envidias y la esperanza.

Los dioses la crearon para que su corazón fuera frío como el hierro, incapaz de sentir amor o compasión; sin embargo, ¿cuántas veces los dioses han perdido el control sobre sus creaciones? La luz del sol, las flores, el canto de los pájaros y la compañía de las personas logró fundir el corazón de esta joven hasta que se convirtió en una divinidad humana. Ansiaba con todo su espíritu formar parte de una familia que la amara y con la que pudiera disfrutar una vida feliz. Pero los hombres no olvidan ni perdonan. La mujer fue condenada a ser recordada como aquella que trajo los males a este mundo, por lo que los seres que la rodeaban la despreciaban y huían de ella. Así que sólo le quedó caminar con la esperanza guardada en la caja maldita, y continuar rezando para que algún día alguien fuera capaz de mirar en su corazón.

Pasó mucho tiempo y la llama oculta se fue apagando. Presa de la tristeza y la desesperación, la joven llamó a la muerte para que acabara con su sufrimiento. Su sorpresa fue gigantesca cuando se encontró con un hombre de cabello y ojos oscuros que la saludó con una cálida sonrisa. Hablaron durante un largo rato. Él le contó cómo sus hermanos mayores le habían asignado un reino de muerte y desolación, pero que aún así él había encontrado la manera de ser feliz. "Sólo la muerte es verdaderamente justa", le dijo el hombre, "los hombres encuentran al final de su vida aquello que siempre estuvieron buscando". La muchacha le dijo entonces que su fin había llegado definitivamente, pues al fin había conocido a alguien capaz de entenderla, escucharla y creer en ella.

"Puedes venir a mi reino", dijo él, "vivir conmigo, ser mi amiga y acompañarme en mi soledad"

Ella accedió con inmensa felicidad y juró guardarle lealtad.

El inframundo era ciertamente un lugar tenebroso, lleno de castigos, lamentos y sufrimiento para aquellos que habían vivido buscando la violencia y la destrucción. Sin embargo, era tal la belleza de las almas que al morir iban al lugar de los corazones puros que todos los tormentos del Tártaro se olvidaban con facilidad. El joven rey hablaba de cómo él pretendía un día gobernar en la Tierra y dar a las personas la salvación y la paz eterna para que ningún alma volviera a sufrir el castigo perpetuo. Ella creía firmemente en él.

Sucedió que un día él le comunicó que la hora de su utopía había llegado, sin embargo, para hacerla posible, tendrían que derrotar a una diosa egoísta y cruel que utilizaba a un grupo de hombres para defender el estilo de vida impuro que los habitantes de la Tierra llevaban. Se organizó un ejército sumamente poderoso, liderado por los tres jueces del infierno, guerreros temibles, leales e invencibles. Gracias al poder de su señor, estos seres obtuvieron la vida eterna y poderes de la oscuridad. Una noche antes de partir al campo de batalla, la joven fue llamada por su adorado amo a sus aposentos. Con el corazón desbocado, ella acudió a la cita. La noche estaba estrellada y fresca, el cielo de un color azul brillante. "Pronto esos colores impuros se irán para que el mundo quede cubierto con el manto pacífico de la oscuridad. Tú estarás conmigo". Ella asintió prrofundamente conmovida. Dentro de la recámara sagrada se encontraban otros dos hombres con una energía capaz de destruir el universo. Le dijeron que ellos sabían su pasado y necesitaban de su origen divino para acompañar al futuro monarca. Le concedieron entonces, un cosmos que casi podía equipararse en poder con el de los dioses que la habían creado.

Partieron a la primera Guerra Santa. Ella nunca confrontó a sus enemigos directamente, sino que con su inteligencia y fuerza se convirtió en la mano derecha de su señor, guiaba a su ejército hacía la victoria y ellos la consideraban también su ama.

La diosa protectora de la Tierra resultó ser mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaban. Sus guerreros combatían con fireza, nobleza y lealtad irrompible. Muchas veces el ejército del infierno fue derrotado pero después de doscientos años regresaban para intentar lograr su utopía.

Un día el asesino de los dioses, un guerrero celestial de corazón limpio, logró lastimar a su señor. Tras la nueva derrota y retirada, el monarca decidió encerrar su cuerpo en un lugar sagrado y que su alma reencarnara en un ser humano. Para probar sus buenas intenciones, comunicó que el elegido sería el ser con el corazón más puro de la Tierra. Antes de que él se encerrara, ella prometió reencarnar también y cuidarlo hasta que obtuvieran la victoria. Volvió a la tierra y ahí construyó una mansión que se convertiría en el castillo de su amo, cuando el momento de realizar su sueño llegara.

Dicen que cada 200 años Hades despierta e intenta sumir al mundo en una perpetua oscuridad. Dicen que Pandora vuelve a liderar el ejército de los espectros para cumplir el sueño del único ser capaz de ver más allá de su sino...

\- Mamá, ¿Pandora es mala?

\- No lo creo, mi vida. Creo que somos capaces de buscar amor en cualquier sitio.

\- ¿Y es cierto que Hades despertará y nos destruirá?

\- No lo sé. Espero que no.

\- Yo también espero que no sea cierto para poder estar contigo y mi hermanito siempre.

Sonrió con dulzura y arropó al pequeño. Antes de dormir le dio un beso en la frente a manera de despedida.

\- Mamá

\- ¿Sí, cariño?

\- Yo no quiero que Pandora siga sufriendo.

La conmovió la dulzura y la nobleza de esa criatura a la que amaba con todo su corazón. Le dijo entonces que le prometiera que si algún día conocía a alguien como Pandora, o a la joven misma, procuraría entender su sufrimiento, escucharla y brindarle la comprensión que ella siempre había buscado. El niño lo prometió y después cerró sus ojos azules. Cuando su madre salió de su cuarto y sólo quedó la oscuridad de la noche, él prometió también encontrarla y quedarse con ella.


	3. Capitulo 3: Sangre

¿No te parece divertido? A veces las almas deciden encontrarse de tal manera que se reconocen pero no pueden unirse. ¿No te parece cómico cuando los milagros ocurren en el momento más inoportuno? Ellos dos, por ejemplo. Finalmente están frente a frente, ahora saben que a quien tanto buscaron existe de verdad. La promesa que una vez se hicieron late con violencia en la sangre de ambos. Mis carcajadas resuenan desde lo más profundo del único ser capaz de dividirlos, del único que les prometía el amor que ya tantas veces perdieron.

Qué gran ventaja es el amor para aquellos que saben aprovecharlo. Él se detendrá porque lo ama. Ella no se detendrá porque lo ama. Aman este cuerpo con dos almas distintas. Ganaré esta guerra porque por primera vez he decidido aceptar que hay algo tan fuerte como yo y lo utilizaré a mi favor. No fue suficiente con ser tu hermano. También debía convertirme en tu amigo, tu guardián, tu sirviente más puro, aquel al que mirabas para saber que la humanidad no estaba perdida; tu recordatorio permanente de la compasión, la dulzura, la fuerza y el perdón humano. Míralo ahora mientras se despoja de la armadura que le diste. Mira como sus manos mandan al infierno a su mejor amigo. Piérdete en estos ojos vacíos incapaces de reconocer a su propio hermano.

Y míralos a ellos. Son la imagen viva del dolor y la fatalidad del sino. Admiro la lealtad del Fénix hacia ese vínculo fraternal que los une desde vidas pasadas. Admiro la fe ciega de la princesa heredada de tantas reencarnaciones. Un enemigo y una aliada ideales.

¿Qué esperas? Llega ya. Quiero que veas la sangre de su puño, las lágrimas que corren por las mejillas del más firme de tus esclavos. Acércate a mi sonrisa, sobrina, hermana, diosa. Eleva tu cosmos contra el que una vez llamaste guardián. ¿No te parece cómico? Cómo ella parece recordar lo que antes fue, como vuelven los colores en un torbellino. La sangre es imposible de olvidar. ¿Verdad, Athenea? Sólo con sangre es posible despertar un corazón que ya se encontraba dormido.


	4. Capítulo 4: Despertar

Primero un destello blanco, luego oscuridad. Fue como sumergirse en el mar, en un vacío profundo, sin salida. No se siente absolutamente nada por un tiempo. Después el dolor. Dios mío, el dolor. Sube baja, envuelve y se refuerza. Penetra por cada poro impregna cada lágrima. Sus ojos, sus ojos oscuros. Sus ojos llenándolo todo como ya lo hicieron una vez. Su cuerpo compartido por dos almas, una tan poderosa como para acabar con el universo. La otra pequeña, débil, asustada, a punto de desaparecer.

Sangre. Muerte. Sufrimiento. Cuerpos sin vida. Miradas sin luz.

Es el dueño y creador del infierno. Rey de la destrucción.

Un muchacho rubio le tiende la mano. Ambos han experimentado el mismo dolor.

\- Es hora de que vuelvas.

Primero oscuridad, luego un destello blanco. Es consciente de su cuerpo acostado en la cama, de su respiración trabajosa, de su pesado corazón. A su lado logra distinguir otra camilla pero no alcanza a ver quien la ocupa. Siente ácido subir por su garganta y lo que lo despierta por completo es la sangre espesa, casi negra, que acaba de escupir.

-¡Shun!

Escucha como a su alrededor un par de personas corren apresuradas. Él tiembla y aprieta los ojos. Le da miedo la oscuridad aunque nunca ha sido cobarde. En la sombra de lo desconocido, la sonrisa blanca y terrorífica parece llamarlo. Sus gritos se intensifican.

Alguien toma su mano y apoya sus dedos en su frente. Siente la calidez que emana su cuerpo cuando se acerca.

\- Ya pasó. Tranquilo, ya pasó. No tienes que ser fuerte, Shun.

\- ¿Eres tú, Hyoga?- comienza a respirar profundamente mientras acarician su cabello- ¿Y mi hermano? ¿Dónde está Seiya?

Abre sus ojos y se incorpora rápidamente pero la niebla cubre su vista y se vuelve a tumbar. Un par de manos extras le tienden un vaso con agua para que beba. Él jadea pero después de un momento se vuelve a tranquilizar. Entonces sí lo mira; no ha soltado su mano y acaricia con sus dedos su cabello. Le sonríe con dulzura.

-Hola, amigo.

Shiryu limpia con un pañuelo la sangre que aún resbala por su barbilla. Hyoga sigue sin soltarlo; se inclina un poco más y apoya sus labios en su cabeza. Esta vez Shun cierra los ojos sin miedo y se permite descansar. Shiryu aprieta su hombro y le sonríe también. Con sus ojos color turquesa señala a la camilla que está a su izquierda. Shun gira levemente su rostro y lo ve. Ikki duerme profundamente y algunas gotas de sudor resbalan por su frente. El menor jadea e intenta incorporarse de nuevo.

-Tranquilo, compañero.- lo detiene Shiryu- Está bien. Despertó algunas horas antes que tú. Estaba algo agitado así que lo volvieron a dormir. Está estable.

Shun levantó su mano y la apoyó en el hombro de Shiryu. Así permanecieron un buen rato.

\- ¿Cuánto llevan despiertos?

\- Un par de días.- respondió Hyoga sin apartarse- Primero fue él y luego yo.

\- ¿Cómo despertaron?

-Pues,- Shiryu sonrió a medias- todo lo bien que podía esperarse. Pasó un día entero para que pudieran estabilizarnos.

\- Y otro para poder hablar.

\- Y otro para pararnos.

\- Y unas horas para que nos trajeran acá.

Esta vez Hyoga habló mirándolo a los ojos. Un mechón de cabello rubio caía en medio de su cara. Shun levantó la mano y lo apartó. Hyoga lo miró con calidez.

\- Tu hermano despertó poco después de que nos transfirieran aquí.- continuó explicando Shiryu.- Gritaba aterrado. Cuando te vio acostado al lado de él casi salta de la camilla. También tuvimos que calmarlo pero tomó un par de tiempo y algunos sedantes.

-¿Yo también gritaba?

Ambos bajaron la mirada.

\- No.

Los tres se quedaron callados unos minutos. El silencio se interrumpió cuando otro ataque de tos acometió contra Shun y paró hasta que vomitó la misma sangre espesa. Shiryu lo ayudó a limpiarse de nuevo.Notó que las manos de su amigo pelinegro ardían, su cara estaba roja y gruesas perlas de sudor le resbalaban por las mejillas.

-Amigo...

\- No es nada, Shun. Sólo es fiebre.

Rodeado de sus amigos, Shun se quedó dormido. Esta vez sólo lo acosaron sombras amorfas en la oscuridad. Cuando despertó, los brazos de Hyoga lo rodeaban y él apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. De pie, a su lado, un par de ojos azul profundo lo observaban. Parecían arder en fuego.

\- Hermano.

Ikki lo ayudó a incorporarse y abrazados lloraron. Los sollozos despertaron a Hyoga y a Shiryu, que dormía apoyado en la camilla del fénix. Cuando se separaron, aún llorando, Shun reformuló la pregunta que nadie le había contestado.

\- ¿Y Seiya?

Los tres rostros se ensombrecieron. Él entendió.

Nadie había visto a Athenea en todo ese tiempo.


	5. Capítulo 5: Polvo estelar

La luz se colaba por sus párpados cerrados provocándole extrañas visiones. Sentía como si flotara en una nube blanca y el aire cálido besara su cara; sin embargo, sabía que debía bajar. Dentro de su pecho una burbuja cálida crecía y buscaba embargar hasta el último mechón de su cabello, abarcarla hasta la punta de su pie. La llamaba también. Tenía una voz luminosa, clara y poderosa. Era una voz divina.

En realidad se encontraba acostada en una cama mullida con sábanas ligeras. Su mano reposaba a un lado de su cara, en una posición de sueño tranquilo. El aire hacía bajar su pecho con suavidad y la luz iluminaba su cabello color tornasol. Se veía en paz, incluso feliz. A Kiki le gustaba pensar que se podía quedar así para siempre. Desde que la encontró se ocupó de ella, veló su sueño y procuró que nadie los molestara. Sabía perfectamente quién lo había guiado hasta ella e intuía las razones de Athenea para hacerlo. Sólo él podría esperar a que su cosmos volviera pues había aprendido de su maestro el camino de vuelta que emprenden las constelaciones cuando regresan a la vida.

Mu, el caballero de Aries. Su corazón se estremeció al recordar al hombre que lo había acompañado toda su vida y ahora lo había dejado. Extrañaría su sonrisa, sus manos entre sus cabellos, la alegría y serenidad de su presencia. Mu dejaba un mar de cosas que podrían haber sido pero ahora se extinguían lentamente. Sabía que no debía llorar amargamente su muerte pues había perecido en batalla, como tenía que haber sido. Su maestro era un hombre ejemplar y el mundo entero estaba agradecido por su sacrificio. Kiki agregó su vida a la lista de cosas que le debía y ahora jamás podría pagarle. Estaba perfectamente consciente de que debía afrontar su pérdida como un caballero, pero el sentimiento dentro de su pecho correspondía más al de un ser indefenso.

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y cayeron cerca del rostro de Pandora. El pequeño a su lado no pudo evitar pensar en qué pasaría cuando ella despertara. La diosa de la Tierra la quería a su lado y quizá pensaba que podría serle útil. O la había perdonado y quería darle una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz. Por eso la había regresado a la vida.

O eso creía él.

No sabía que en realidad las decisiones de Athenea eran posteriores a la salvación de la chica. Él no estuvo en el momento en el que el último suspiro de su alma tomada por la mano de Tánathos abandonó su cuerpo,cuando las lágrimas del ave milagrosa se posaron en sus labios. El llanto que puede curar cualquier herida, incluso una provocada por un dios, la condujo a un sueño profundo y reparador. Esa despedida que sellaba una promesa pendiente; una promesa que esperaba ser cumplida.

Kiki miró por la ventana de los aposentos del santuario. Se preguntó cómo estarían los caballeros de bronce. Había escuchado que Shiryu y Hyoga ya habían despertado. Los dos hermanos aún dormían y Seiya...

Volvió sus ojos al rostro apacible que se encontraba frente a él. Visto lejos de las sombras, rodeado de toda esa luminosidad, su cara era una cara hermosa: había perdido un poco de su palidez extrema y un leve color rosado asomaba en sus mejillas y sus labios. Kiki se preguntó si sus amigos se verían igual o si aún sangrarían sus heridas. La guerra había terminado pero ahora venía la recuperación, no sólo de sus cuerpos, sino de sus propias mentes y su espíritu. Quizá por eso Pandora descansaba tanto: su alma aún tenía que luchar contra su reencarnación fragmentada. Reconciliar a Pandora, la diosa maldita, con la niña cuyos sueños quedaron destruidos bajo el juego de Hades.

¿Qué pasaría ahora que no estaba Hades? ¿Cómo serían veladas las almas de los antiguos? ¿Por qué un dios podía volverse un ser tan cruel?

Polvo estelar. Partículas diminutas en un caos infinito que no obedece razón alguna. Eso son las vidas humanas: pequeñas, insignificantes... brillantes. Imprescindibles. Kiki sabía que cada cosmos originado era producto de un choque de estrellas; cada ser constituye su propio microcosmos y su energía influye directamente en el funcionamiento del universo. Para los dioses, los seres humanos eran apenas polvo. Para la historia de la creación cada vida era un milagro.

Eso era lo que ella veía a través de sus párpados: polvo flotando en un rayo de luz. Entonces sonrió y estiró su mano para alcanzar el polvo estelar. Fue en ese momento que la burbuja dentro de ella colmó todo el universo. Cuando paró de brillar, abrió sus ojos.


	6. Capítulo 6: Humana

Lloraba.

Había pedido que nadie cruzara el camino hacia las doce casas; todos merecían descansar y estar cerca de sus compañeros. Ella se encargó de todo: los funerales, las tumbas, las lápidas, el luto. Todo. Fue ella quien abrazó a Kiki cuando lo encontró llorando en la casa de Aries y se lo llevó con ella para asignarle una tarea especial. Juntos recorrieron el camino. Trató de emanar un aura de paz y consuelo en el camino para el niño que caminaba de su mano, sollozando e hipando de tristeza. Entonces llegaron al templo. Lo acompañó hasta su propio cuarto y no se despegó de él hasta asegurarse de que estuviera completamente dormido. Regresó a la explanada donde antes se encontraba la estatua de Athenea. Todavía estaba la sangre seca, su sangre, sobre el piso de piedra. Tomó la daga entre sus manos y le pareció ver frente a ella una mirada azul como el cielo profundo.

\- Athenea.

Fue en ese momento cuando se desmoronó. Lloraba a gritos, los llamaba, pedía perdón. Apretaba el arma contra su pecho y deseó que le hubiese atravesado el corazón cuando era una bebé. Todo con tal de que ellos vivieran. Gemía, jadeaba, se enterraba las uñas en el cuerpo. Se sentía pequeña, inútil y abandonada.

Después se encerró en la cámara del patriarca y no hizo otra cosa que llorar. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, sus labios cuarteados y secos, su cara estaba sucia y la marca de las lágrimas había dejado líneas blancas en su piel; pero no le importaba y seguía llorando. No recordaba la última vez que había bebido agua o comido. Estaba demacrada y acabada. Jadeaba porque hasta había perdido su voz. Quería perderse también.

Había llorado así una vez antes, en ese mismo lugar. Después de la batalla del santuario, cuando ocupó su lugar en el trono del patriarca, había comenzado a llorar. Entonces se sentía indefensa, como si alguien hubiese puesto el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y ella supiera que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerlo. La Tierra confiaba en ella y no se lo merecía. En ese entonces alguien entró a la habitación y al verla intentó retroceder. Pero ella ya lo había visto.

\- Si gusta puedo volver más tarde.

\- No.

Fue lo único que dijo. Ambos se quedaron callados, ella con la mirada baja y él mirándola a ella. Caminó hasta los pies de la escalera donde ella se encontraba y se arrodilló.

\- A sus servicios, diosa Athenea.

No pudo soportarlo. Bajó precipitadamente los escalones y se lanzó a su pecho. Le pidió perdón por sus amigos, por su incompetencia, por no merecerse ni siquiera la mirada de alguno de ellos. Escondió su cara entre los pectorales de la armadura dorada y sollozó. Milo la rodeó con sus brazos y besó su cabeza.

\- No diga eso. Jamás vuelva a decir eso. Sólo es una niña de trece años que vivió toda su vida alejada de este lugar. Nosotros, cada uno de los que nos atrevimos a alzar nuestro puño contra usted y nuestros propios compañeros, somos los únicos responsables de nuestras acciones. Decidimos aferrarnos a nuestra necedad. Si hay alguien responsable de la muerte de tantos caballeros es el hombre que nos engañó, no usted.

Ella sólo sollozó más fuerte. Poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse y en ningún momento el caballero dorado la soltó. Sintió como la tristeza era desplazada rápidamente por una sensación cálida; como si la luz del sol emanara desde su propio cuerpo y la iluminara toda. Sonrió y besó al caballero de Escorpio en la mejilla. Él se ruborizó y desvió la mirada, lo cual provocó que ella soltara una carcajada que sonó al correr del agua pura.

Desde entonces habían estado todos juntos, como una familia. Cuando no estaban en batalla, se quedaban con ella y le enseñaban múltiples cosas. A Aldebarán, por ejemplo, le gustaban las flores. Siempre que salían de paseo a los jardines del santuario, ella lo llenaba de pequeñas flores blancas. El gigantón sólo reía y disfrutaba los cariños de la joven. Con Shaka y el maestro se podían mantener largas pláticas sobre el cosmos y la historia del santuario. Aioria le había enseñado a bailar. Mu le contaba historias de Shion y ella lo hacía reír con sus recuerdos de niña. Junto con Milo, bajaban al pueblo que se encontraba en la falda del cerro del santuario y convivían con las personas. También le habían enseñado una canción que cantaban de niños cuando Saga y Aioros entrenaban con ellos; cuando eran doce. Tantas veces en la noche había invocado los cosmos de los caballeros fallecidos. Sentía como sus constelaciones venían a ella y la colmaban del microcosmos que cada uno había creado. La invadían hasta la última gota de sangre y pasaban a ser parte de su poder divino.

Pero ahora estaba de nuevo sola y ellos habían muerto por ella, por el amor a sus compañeros, sus discípulos, su hogar y a su diosa. Siete. Sólo siete sobrevivientes de una guerra cruel y sin sentido. Siete sobrevivientes, de los cuales cinco eran sus amigos y protectores. Ellos cinco que siempre corrían cuando ella los necesitaba, que nunca dudaron, que la amaban más de lo que ella podía merecerse. Ella los amaba también y su deseo había sido no involucrarlos en esta guerra, aunque sabía que dos de ellos estaban fatídicamente destinados a participar. Ambos habían abrazado el camino que les correspondía: uno de ellos guerrero desde el principio de los tiempos hasta el final; el otro, el elegido, el que se entregó al más oscuro de los infiernos. Por ella. Siempre por ella.

Deseó no haber nacido. Deseó que todos esos niños jamás hubiesen pisado la fundación de su abuelo porque así no se hubiesen convertido en caballeros. Vivirían felices, en un lugar tranquilo y el peso del destino estaría sólo en los hombros de ella.

\- Somos responsables de nosotros mismos, joven Athenea.- le dijo una vez el viejo maestro mientras miraban los sellos a punto de romperse- Nosotros decidimos hasta dónde seremos capaces de llevar nuestra lealtad. El sacrificio de nuestras vidas es una elección con la que otros no deben cargar.

\- Yo soy responsable de ustedes.

\- Eres responsable de esta Tierra, no de los que juramos pelear por ti.

Pensaba que de verla ahora, los caballeros dorados sentirían vergüenza de ella. Sonreía ante esos pensamientos pues tampoco se sentía orgullosa de sí misma. Recordaba lo que en el Olimpo se opinaba de ella.

\- ¡Ay, hermanita!.- le dijo Ares una vez mientras miraban a los personas.- eres demasiado humana.

-Este mundo está corrompido. Los humanos son seres imperfectos que únicamente saben sembrar a su paso el odio y la destrucción. No merecen las bellezas que les hemos proporcionado.

"Se equivocan". Más lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos "Somos nosotros quienes no los merecemos".

Athenea limpió sus ojos y se puso de pie. Pensaba en Seiya y sus amigos. Pensaba en la entrega con la que él luchaba y el amor tan grande que los cinco se profesaban entre sí. Definitivamente su poder se lo debía a las redes que entre todos habían tejido, ellos y los caballeros dorados. Esa era la red que la sostenía. Caminó hasta la puerta del templo y salió a la explanada desde donde pudo imaginar el hospital en el que seguramente seguían internados sus caballeros.

\- Seiya.- llamó. Su cosmos le respondió. Diosa y Pegaso permanecieron unidos en la energía del universo- Seiya, te juro que seré la diosa que se merecen. Ahora yo tomaré el hilo.

En ese momento otro cosmos gigantesco despertó. Saori Kido sonrió, dejó que una última lágrima resbalara por su mejilla y se dio la vuelta. Había llegado el momento.


	7. Capítulo 7: Encuentro

Despertar después de recibir una tremenda paliza es muy desagradable. Lo primero en aparecer es el ligero pánico que te invade cuando te das cuenta de que no tienes ni idea de dónde estás. Luego una descarga de adrenalina se frena por el dolor agudo con el que tu cuerpo protesta contra la imprudencia. Después los recuerdos comienzan a llegar como si un vendaval los arrojara y sólo se alcanzaran a ver destellos. Finalmente se arma el rompecabezas sólo para darte cuenta de que te molieron en grande y ahora debes pagar tu estupidez. Te acuestas en la camilla del hospital, disgustado por no haber resistido otro poco, y dejas que te hagan y deshagan.

Pero despertar después de que un dios, específicamente el dios del Inframundo, poseyera a tu mejor amigo, desangrara a tu diosa -está bien, eso no era tan inusual- y decidiera que era una buena idea atravesarte el pecho con una espada -porque por supuesto que no ibas a permitir que matara a Saori-, eso... eso era de otro cantar. O eso pensó Seiya cuando estuvo consciente de su situación.

De no ser por Seika, probablemente se hubiese vuelto loco. No podía hablar y nadie que no fuera personal médico o su familia directa podía acercársele. Esta condición no se debía únicamente a su delicado estado de salud, sino también a su cosmos; Hades lo había fragmentado de tal manera que explotaba más allá del octavo sentido. Incluso sus compañeros respondían sin que ninguno pudiera controlarlo. La única solución fue traer a Seika y dejarla con él. Ella ni siquiera se asustó; se acomodó en una cama improvisada en la habitación y se dedicó a cuidar de su hermano menor.

\- Hoy ha salido el sol y hace un azul muy bello- decía con voz traquila.

Aunque no podía responderle, Seiya le agradecía. Saber que el sol aún podía brillar a pesar de que probablemente sus heridas no sanarían, no esta vez, lo consolaba. Pero aún faltaba algo.

La buscaba. Su cosmos se empeñaba en llamarla pero ella siempre rehuía. Podía sentir su soledad y su tristeza; podía entenderla porque él también las experimentaba. Seiya era un guerrero y había crecido rodeado de pérdidas. La muerte era algo con lo que estaba familiarizado. Pero siempre hubo alguien encima de él, alguien capaz de hacer cosas que él todavía debía aprender. La sabiduría de los caballeros dorados, su sola presencia recordándole que en las batallas los caballeros de bronce jamás estarían solos. La guerra santa se los había llevado a todos. Él sabía que no pudo haber sido de otra forma, que todos esos hombres estuvieron dispuestos a morir por ella desde la primera vez que la vieron. Sin embargo, la princesa hubiese querido tenerlos a su lado hasta que el tiempo viniera a cobrar lo que le pertenecía. Él también. Athenea no podía dejar de verlos como humanos, con un amor infinito que le provocaba culpa y vergüenza al no haber sabido protegerlos. Seiya le había salvado la vida ya tantas veces... Ahora quería salvarla de su tristeza también.

\- Saori.

La perseguía como un cometa consciente de que va a desintegrarse mucho antes de llegar a la estrella remota. Valía la pena intentarlo, siempre había valido la pena. Desde el momento en el que supo que ella era Athena, quizá desde antes, le había entregado todo lo que él era y podía llegar a ser.

Un día despertó inquieto. El cosmos de Saori parecía haberse intensificado y ya no escapaba de sus caballeros; al contrario, esperaba que él le respondiera. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, emergió otra presencia. Alguien ya conocido, cuyo poder se extendía hacia un límite inalcanzable.

De pronto, se encontró en la cámara del patriarca. Saori estaba de pie frente al trono y acariciaba su ornamenta con una mirada de infinita tristeza. Parecía estar esperando a alguien, al caballero portador de ese cosmos abrumador. Seiya sintió miedo cuando la vio sola, así que reaccionó casi de manera instintiva: invocó a su armadura para proteger a la joven y llamó a sus compañeros; sin embargo, Athenea lo bloqueó con su propia energía, una oleada de calidez y tranquilidad.

\- Hoy no, querido Seiya. Hoy sólo vas a limitarte a observar.

La puerta de la cámara se abrió para dejar pasar lo que parecía ser una estrella recién nacida encerrada en el cuerpo de una chica con ojos color tornasol. En ese instante Seiya pensó que era increíble lo que la luz del sol podía hacer con las personas: Pandora, a pesar de su paso vacilante, lucía un aura decidida y noble, muy lejana ya al miedo que inspiró su presencia en el castillo de Hades. "La belleza de la señortia Pandora sólo es equiparable al miedo que ella inspira"; así la describían los espectros.

\- Me llena de alegría ver tu rostro tan luminoso.

Saori sonreía de manera genuina. Bajó los escalones de la tarima donde se encontraba y esperó hasta que su interlocutora estuviera frente a ella. Pandora la miró un momento directamente a los ojos. Seiya sintió que todos sus sentidos estaban en guardia y cualquier movimiento de la intrusa provocaría un incontrolable ataque de su parte. Ella se arrodilló.

\- Diosa Athenea, te agradezco profundamente que dos veces me hayas salvado: la primera cuando mediante el valor y el amor de tus caballeros despertaste mi alma de la gris ilusión en la que Thánathos e Hypnos la habían encerrado; la segunda, cuando por tu perdón me permitiste volver a la vida y me encomendaste a quien con tanto esmero me ha cuidado. Ahora me arrodillo ante ti y te juro lealtad; dispón de mí como mejor te convenga. Te pertenezco ahora y, si tú lo permites, te acompañaré aún cuando de este mundo se borre mi existencia.

Seiya se sintió azorado por la honestidad con la que esa mujer- la ex comandante de las tropas del inframundo, aquella que podía helarte la sangre en las venas con tan solo mirarla, la misma que lo había enviado al infierno helado sin piedad alguna- se humillaba ante Saori -su Saori. Recordó entonces cómo Ikki había aparecido en los campos Elíseos con el rosario de Pandora en la mano y un extraño brillo en los ojos. Esta mujer había sido capaz de conmover al más obstinado de todos los caballeros de Athenea, a quien más odio guardaba en su corazón. Ahora, ella ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar directamente a la diosa de la Tierra y sólo abrio los ojos cuando escuchó una risa, clara y dulce como el agua de un río.

\- No digas tonterías- Saori se arrodilló frente a ella, sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¿Pertenecerme? Uno de mis caballeros logró atravesar el Inframundo gracias a tu valor. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado entre estas paredes, sola, rodeada únicamente de hombres? No quiero que me pertenezcas, quiero que seas libre y que dentro de tu libertad decidas si aceptas la amistad y el amor que ahora te ofrezco.

El corazón del joven caballero de pegaso estaba profundamente conmivido: las lágrimas de Pandora resbalaban por sus mejillas cuando se lanzó a los brazos de Saori y ésta la recibió como si la hubiese esperado siempre. Lloraban, reían, se miraban y decían frases extrañas

\- Yo también estaba sola.

\- Te esperé por tanto tiempo.

-Aquí estoy.

Athenea besó la frente de Pandora y ésta le besó las manos. Volvieron a reír y a llorar con Seiya como testigo de las caricias que ambas se profesaban.

\- Eres preciosa.- Saori enjuagó las lágrimas de Pandora y acarició su cabello.

\- Mi belleza sólo es equiparable al miedo que inspiro- contestó ella con una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

\- Tu belleza sólo es equiparable a la fuerza que habita en tu interior; los hombres siempre han sentido miedo de las mujeres poderosas.

Seiya sentía cómo el cosmos de Saori lo invitaba a acercarse a la recién llegada pero él se sentía aún desconfiado y confundido. A través del espacio sus heridas continuaban palpitando y la espada de Hades continuaba quemándole el pecho. Se preguntó si llegaría el día en que pudiera perdonar a Pandora. Lo siento, Athenea. Aún no es tiempo.

Pandora salió de la habitación luego de que la diosa le dijera que se reencontraría con ella en un momento. El joven se quedó inmóvil, pensando en que ya era momento de regresar a su cuerpo puesto que el encuentro había terminado; sin embargo, un par de manos blancas y suaves rodearon su rostro y ahí estaba ella. Ella que era infinito amor, ella que estaba más allá de lo que él jamás podría llegar, la única a la que seguiría ciegamente hasta el final sólo para perecer en sus brazos. Quería abrazarla, quería estrecharla contra su cuerpo y pedirle que se quedara con él, aunque supiera que era egoísta. Pero la necesitaba y necesitaba saber que ella estaría ahí. Sus labios se rozaron suavemente antes de que lo despidiera.

\- No te preocupes, querido. Muy pronto estaré contigo.

Seiya abrió los ojos y miró a Seika, sentada como siempre en el sillón junto a su cama. Sus ojos se encontraron un momento y ella entendió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el muchacho fue capaz de esbozar una sonrisa.


	8. Capítulo 8: Sanar

Ikki apretó la venda que rodeaba su brazo e intentó mover sus dedos; le desesperaba no sentir su propia mano y mucho menos poder controlarla. Incluso cuando concentraba todo su cosmos en sanar, no era capaz de mover ni una sola articulación. Resignado, terminó de vendarse y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared con los ojos cerrados. Había recibido y propiciado golpes mucho peores, sin embargo, jamás había vacilado, mucho menos detenido sus ataques. Siempre había desplegado su poder agresivo sin pensar en controlarlo, por eso su mano no pudo soportar el impacto de tanta fuerza acumulada, mucho menos cuando continuó forzándola a la pelear. Se sentía patético e impotente, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

Hyoga y Shiryu se recuperaban con satisfacción. Él los observaba caminar con pasos cada vez menos vacilantes, su respiración cuando dormían era estable y tranquila e incluso había escuchado cantar en voz muy baja a Shiryu. Ikki ni siquiera quería dormir: en sueños veía una y otra vez el cuerpo de su hermano poseído por Hades con un agujero oscuro en el pecho y un corazón sangrando en su mano; veía la sonrisa maléfica y el destello maniaco de sus ojos. Le daba miedo admitir que a veces se le nublaba la vista mientras estaba despierto y entonces ella volvía a caer muerta sin que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Era verdad que las heridas provocadas por sus fantasmas no habían sanado en el pasado pero se había acostumbrado a vivir con su tristeza; estos eran espectros y tenían sed de miedo y de sangre: su miedo y su sangre.

De vez en cuando miraba la camilla a su lado para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Shun se la pasaba dormido casi todo el día y solo despertaba para comer y escupir espesa sangre negra que Ikki despreciaba profundamente. Los sanadores decían que era por la cantidad de hemorragias internas que su hermano tenía pero él estaba seguro de que eran restos del alma podrida de Hades que Shun aún no terminaba de expulsar. Sólo de pensarlo sentía el horror y la furia estallar dentro de su pecho.

Apoyó las manos en la camilla y se levantó. Le consolaba poder ponerse de pie y caminar aunque fueran unos pasos; solía dirigirse a la ventana del cuarto y observar el jardín del hospital: los días habían estado soleados, así que se podía apreciar un resplandor dorado que iluminaba la verdura del campo. La vista le ayudaba a distanciarse de la guerra. Prefería no pensar mucho en los caballeros dorados, pues habían muerto como todo guerrero debía morir, por lo que no sentía realmente pena ni tristeza. En quien no podía dejar de pensar era en ella; la promesa realizada a su madre tanto tiempo atrás le había dejado la sensación de que le debía a Pandora una vida feliz o al menos una muerte rodeada de flores y sol. Al final también a ella le había fallado: no pudo demostrarle que, para él, ella era mucho más que una maldición de los dioses.

Durmió unas horas sentado frente a la ventana. Al principio soñó que caminaba en las ruinas de la Isla de la Reina Muerte; a su alrededor estallaban cráteres y la piedra volcánica salía disparada en todas direcciones. Ikki temía ser calcinado por las columnas de llamaradas que surgían del suelo que pisaba, así que corría y gritaba el nombre de su hermano con desesperación; sin embargo, mientras más se esforzaba en encontrarlo, más inestable se volvía el ambiente. Llegó entonces al centro de la isla y casi cayó al centro de un cráter negro y profundo; creyó escuchar la voz de Shun llamarlo desde el interior pero cuando Ikki respondió con un alarido, una lengua de fuego enorme surgió del vacío y en el centro de la misma un ave fénix extendió sus alas. Él comprendió entonces que la isla era su corazón y el vacío se lo llevó. Mientras caía lloraba y susurraba el nombre de su diosa; en ese momento dos manos blancas tomaron las suyas y sus ojos azules como el cielo lo envolvieron.

Se incorporó como si un rayo de luz dorada lo hubiera reanimado y ahí estaba ella: inclinada sobre su hermano, con una de sus manos sobre su pecho y la otra sobre su frente. Sus rostros estaban a milímetros de distancia y susurraba palabras en los labios de Shun que sonaban como a una canción de cuna que lo estuviera llamando de vuelta.

-Athenea.

-Ikki

La joven depositó un suave beso en los labios de su hermano antes de voltear a verlo. Siempre que lo miraba Ikki tenía la sensación de que Saori esperaba algo de él: su lealtad, su fuerza o su compañía. Esta vez, sin embargo, lo único que escaló por su pecho fue una calidez inmensa.

-Pensamos que no te veríamos nunca más.

Ella se incorporó y extendió sus manos.

-Aquí me tienen.

Se le acercó con paso seguro hasta quedar frente a él. Cuando la tenía así de cerca, Ikki apenas podía creer que ella fuera una de las diosas más poderosas del Olimpo; se daba cuenta de su propia juventud arrebatada por la orfandad y la guerra. Mientras los niños se convirtieron en guerreros, la pequeña Saori Kido aprendió a ser líder, guerrera y protectora. Ambos cerraron los ojos cuando ella apoyó su frente en la suya.

-Vine a sanarlos, Ikki.

Lo soltó y volvió al lado de Shun.

-Tiene que recorrer este camino solo pero es fuerte y extremadamente poderoso. Sus enemigos temblarán el día en que Shun abrace el poder ofensivo de su cosmos; la reconciliación es un proceso que lleva tiempo, cuando llegue el momento, él sabrá alcanzarla. Por ahora bastará con que su corazón servicial sepa que lo estamos esperando.

-¿Saori?

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.

-¿También viniste por Seiya?

Ikki se sintió imponente: el tono de su pregunta no sólo exigía una respuesta pronta, sino también una negación rotunda a permanecer ignorante al estado de su amigo.

-Shun fue por él.

Una luz envolvente emergió de Shun e inundó el cuarto. Ikki sintió a su hermano como siempre había sido: inocente, cálido, fuerte. Encendió su cosmos y se dejó llevar por el llamado.


	9. Capítulo 9: Encuentro

Pandora miraba por la ventana de su cuarto en la mansión Kido mientras esperaba el regreso de Saori. Habían decidido que la joven diosa iría por sus amigos al hospital para sanarlos y posteriormente regresaría con ellos a casa, donde finalmente hablarían; entonces podría presentarse. Aunque se veía diferente, la visión que la joven tenía de sí misma no había cambiado: era una agresora que había colaborado con la destrucción de la humanidad y seguía viva únicamente por el espíritu misericordioso de Athenea... Y por él.

Ikki. De sólo pensar que estaba a unas horas de volver a verlo, sentía que su pulso se aceleraba y su cosmos comenzaba a emitir destellos luminosos. Las promesas se arremolinaban y explotaban dentro de los recuerdos hasta hace poco dormidos, los hilos se tensaban como las cuerdas de un arpa, resonaban canciones viejas que creía ya haber olvidado. ¿Qué tan poderoso puede llegar a ser un cuento? ¿Pueden las palabras crear puentes entre el espacio y el tiempo para que dos personas puedan encontrarse? ¿Existe el destino, las coincidencias o corazones que se buscan con insistencia?

Escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta así que volteó. Apenas se asomaba su cabeza pelirroja por el marco de la puerta cuando Pandora le permitió pasar; le parecía curioso que la mirada cautelosa de Kiki la intimidara, pues para ella era un recordatorio de que sus acciones no serían fáciles de olvidar.

\- ¿Han llegado ya?

\- No, aún no.

Kiki desvió la mirada y se abrazó. Movía sus pies con nerviosismo.

-¿Puedo... Esperar aquí... Contigo?

Como única respuesta, Pandora le señaló un espacio a su lado en la butaca frente a la ventana. Kiki se acercó y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos; ambos dejaron escapar un profundo suspiro que èl respondió con una sonrisa. El niño extendión su mano y rozó la venda que envolvía la mano derecha de la joven; parte del castigo impartido por Thanathos e Hypnos había sido que el anillo con forma de serpiente, que portaba cuando era comandante de los espectros, le quemara la mano y dejara una marca permanente en su piel: ella le pertenecía al rey del Inframundo aunque desertara de su mandato. Kiki tuvo que utilizar mucha de su energía de regeneración para poder sacar la joya incrustada y sanar la herida, sin embargo, las curaciones seguían siendo necesarias.

\- ¿Te duele mucho?

\- No me duele para nada, has hecho un buen trabajo.

Kiki retiró el contacto y volvió su vista al frente.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa?

Las imágenes pasaron volando frente a ella como si las viviera otra vez: la primera vez que ella y Shun se miraron, Saga, Shura y Camus desintegrándose en polvo estelar, ella tridente en mano mientras destrozaba las flores de Orfeo, la sangre de Ikki escurriendo, Seiya en el infierno helado, la primera vez que lo miró a los ojos, la maldición, "Yours ever"...

\- Sí, estoy nerviosa.

El cielo tenía una hermosa tonalidad rosada y los rayos del sol corrían en forma de ríos de oro mientras las nubes se extendían rodeadas por un resplandor naranja. Los colores cálidos la fascinaban particularmente: ¿Cómo había sido capaz de olvidar la visión abrasadora de un atardecer? El gris se lo tragó todo, incluso el movimiento constante de la vida. La tranquilidad no era estática, la quietud absoluta era la muerte: el cielo, la tierra y los cosmos explotan en paisajes luminosos e irrepetibles. Esa era la verdadera utopía.

Ambos dieron un respingo y se pararon de golpe cuando un automóvil negro entró al patio de la mansión. Kiki se precipitó escaleras abajo mientras Pandora permanecía paralizada frente a la ventana; la primera en bajar fue Saori, quien inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia donde ella estaba. Se quedaron serias, clavadas la una en la otra sin poder sonreír hasta que la joven diosa desvió sus ojos para ayudar a sus caballeros .Pandora se alejó de la ventana; no quería verlos hasta que estuvieran frente a frente, los cinco contra ella, vulnerables, resentidos, débiles... Pero juntos. Sabía que Saori no la dejaría sola, por eso sólo quedaba esperar.

\- ¡Shiryu!

El joven caballero de dragón abrazó con fuerza al niño que se lanzó sobre él, llorando, en el momento que cruzaron la puerta de la mansión. Tanto él como Hyoga e Ikki tenían ya la fuerza para caminar aunque fuera con pasos trémulos, no así Seiya y Shun que necesitaron sillas de ruedas para poder salir del hospital. Detrás de Seiya estaba Seika, radiante y luminosa, empujando la silla de su hermano menor. El joven caballero de pegaso tenía la mirada ausente y seguía sin pronunciar palabra, sin embargo, acarició con cariño el cabello pelirrojo de Kiki cuando éste se acercó a abrazarlo. Hyoga, por su parte, empujaba la silla de Shun; de manera casi imperceptible el joven Andrómeda recargaba su cabeza en los dedos del cisne y Hyoga respondía con una pequeña caricia y las mejillas encendidas. Finalmente, Ikki iba del brazo de Saori para demostrarle así su compromiso fiel como su protector y el de sus amigos menores. Mientras se instalaban en la sala, Pandora apretaba con su fuerza su puño contra su corazón y salía por fin de su cuarto.

\- Fue una guerra cruel- comenzó a decir Saori una vez que los siete estuvieron sentados en la sala-, quizá la más dura que hemos tenido. Hicimos sacrificios y sufrimos pérdidas que nos han herido profundamente- Bajó los ojos y apretó los puños. Kiki abrazó a Shiryu con más fuerza-. Lo siento. Yo debí protegerlos, a todos ustedes. Debí hacer más. Es algo que no volverá a repetirse.

-La tierra está a salvó, Athenea- respondió Hyoga-. Es lo único que debe importar.

Saori le dedicó una agradecida sonrisa antes de continuar.

-Cuerpo, cosmos y corazón. Todos lastimados al final. Probablemente en esta ocasión nos lleve más tiempo y más trabajo sanar nuestras heridas pero tengan por seguro que no los dejaré solos. Esta vez yo seré su sostén; siete fuimos los sobrevivientes de la guerra en el Inframundo pero no cargaremos solos con la responsabilidad de construir nuestras vidas de nuevo.

\- ¿Siete?

\- Sí, caballeros, siete.

Shiryu se precipitó a ponerse en guardia frente a todos sus compañeros, al igual que Hyoga, quien de un salto se colocó frente a Shun; éste último la miraba perplejo, inclinado sobre su silla, y a su lado Seika los miraba a todos profundamente confundida. Ikki se había puesto de pie de un brinco: estaba completamente boquiabierto, apenas podía respirar, la sangre se le había subido a las mejillas y sus ojos brillaban intensamente. El único que no estaba sorprendido era Seiya, quien la miraba fijamente y con el cuerpo tenso.

Saori se puso de pie junto a Shiryu y lo obligó a relajarse mientras Kiki tiraba de las mangas de su camisa. Hyoga y Shun dirigieron sus atónitas miradas hacia ella y también bajaron la guardia, al igual que Ikki, quien intentó tomar una postura más serena pero sin poder deshacerse del brillo de sus ojos. Pandora caminó hacia él directamente; sentía los latidos de su corazón golpearle en los oídos conforme se acercaban, quería llorar de felicidad y abrazarlo como esa última vez pero no debía. Cuando estuvieron a centímetros de distancia, ella inclinó su cabeza y bajó la mirada.

-Caballero de Fénix, te agradezco profundamente tu misericordia gracias a la cual sigo con vida- sin permitir le responder, miró a los demás jóvenes y volvió a inclinarse-. A ustedes, caballeros de Athenea, les ruego perdón por mis pasadas acciones: por mi causa sufrieron y perdieron a muchos seres queridos. Comprendo si no pueden aceptar mis disculpas, pero ahora soy leal a la diosa Athenea y estaré donde ella me lo pida.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación. Todos sabían que era demasiado y necesitarían tiempo para comprender cómo era que esa joven y la cruel comandante de Hades fueran la misma persona. Shun se sintió mareado: la presencia de Pandora le brindaba un inexplicable alivio, sin embargo, le aterraba la idea de que si la joven vivía, eso significaba que el ciclo de la Guerra Santa no se había roto por completo y su reencarnación continuaba esperándolo. Athenea pareció darse cuenta de su estado y los mandó a todos a descansar.

Pandora aprovechó la ocasión para colocarse detrás de Saori, quien posó su mano sobre el brazo de la joven como gesto tranquilizador. Después le pidió que la acompañara a indicarle a Seika cuál sería su habitación y dónde podría quedarse Seiya. Seika pareció entusiasmada con la idea de tener más chicas a su lado, pues casi inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre Pandora y la tomó del brazo: Saori se hizo cargo de Seiya. Después de ellas, los cuatro compañeros salieron de la sala con sus rostros serios y consternados. Shiryu caminó hacia las escaleras con Kiki revoloteando alrededor; Hyoga se disponían a hacer lo mismo y conducir a Shun pero el menor miró a su hermano y extendió un brazo hacia él.

Ikki no despegaba la vista del pasillo por el que ahora caminaban las tres jóvenes y su amigo. Quería hablar con ella, debía hacerlo, e intentaba llamarla con su mirada, aunque esperaba que no escuchara los gritos que resonaban dentro de su garganta. Con un gesto le indicó a su hermano que se adelantara y volvió su atención a Pandora. Esta vez sus ojos se encontraron- milagroso momento en el que dos miradas se comunican en medio de choques eléctricos-. Ella pareció comprender, pues asintió con suavidad y luego continuó con su camino. Una vez que todos hubieron desaparecido entre los pasillos de la mansión, Ikki regresó a la sala donde el crepitar del fuego acompañaría sus pensamientos hasta que llegará el momento de encontrarse.


	10. Capítulo 10: Principio

Atravesó el jardín que rodeaba la mansión y se detuvo un momento para sentir la luz de la luna llena bañar su piel. El mundo para ella era un pergamino donde podía leer los ciclos que conformaban el tiempo y la historia. Todo se repetía en sincronía perfecta de tal manera que segundo a segundo se engendraban nuevos seres con un camino propio dentro del vórtice de historias que sólo se repiten: algunos ciclos eran abruptos, como el latir de un corazón; otros más eran milenarios como las constelaciones en el cielo.

Caminó con los dedos estirados hacia las flores; los pétalos besaban su piel con delicadeza y los tallos se inclinaban ante la que reconocían como su dueña. Bajo sus pies sentía la tierra temblar por la caída del que alguna vez fue su hogar. Para ella, su verdadero reinado se encontraba en el nacimiento de los brotes, el eterno despertar; pero había aceptado con dignidad la responsabilidad de portar la corona de otro mundo. Admiraba el poder que encerraba la muerte y la reconocía como su semilla: predecesora y sucesora eterna. Ella era la mujer fénix.

Incluso había aprendido a amarlo. Acariciaba su piel pálida y besaba sus labios fríos para que ambos se fusionaran en un ciclo: donde termina tu cuerpo empieza el mío, no hay espacios vacíos entre él y yo; sólo existe el fuego del renacimiento eterno consumado en el amor infinito. Sabía que él la amaba a ella y que su compasión trascendía el deseo de cualquier dios. Excepto uno.

El ciclo de la Guerra Santa se había roto: finalmente el círculo quedó sellado, sin embargo, quedaba un cabo suelto que ella debía atar. Los dioses no mueren. Los dioses no ceden. Los padres no paran hasta que obtienen lo que quieren.

Perséfone se acercó a la puerta de la mansión Kido con el corazón desecho, iluminado. Quería venganza y quería paz. Tocó la puerta porque sabía exactamente a quién acudir.

La Guerra Santa había terminado pero ese era solo el principio.


	11. Capítulo 11: Petición

\- Entonces, ¿lágrimas que sanan?

Ambos estaban sentados uno frente al otro con la mirada perdida en el fuego de la chimenea. Las llamas bailaban en los ojos de Ikki cuando Pandora se atrevió a mirarlo de reojo; el joven no había abandonado la expresión seria con la que la recibió cuando cruzó la puerta de la sala y se sentó en el sillón frente a el. Tampoco mudó su semblante en todo el rato que ella pasó explicándole cómo era que seguía con vida. Sólo se miraron una vez, en el momento en el que ella mencionó el llanto del fénix: su mirada azul era intensa y pesada, la de ella profunda y brillante. La conexión solo duró un instante que ninguno pudo soportar, a pesar del deseo abrasador de prolongarlo. Pandora suspiró antes de contestar.

\- Así es.

Ikki volvió a mirarla y se perdió en el resplandor naranja del fuego proyectado en la piel de Pandora. Había escuchado su historia por segunda vez con el corazón dándole vuelcos y la sangre hirviendo en su cuerpo. Había colocado los dedos frente a su boca en un gesto pensativo con el fin de serenarse; tenía miedo de sus nervios destrozados por la última batalla. Pensaba en las lágrimas reprimidas que se habían secado en su corazón, pensaba en Esmeralda muerta en sus brazos mientras él se deshacía en un mar de llanto y permitía que la ira consumiera hasta el último rincón de su cosmos. El Fénix lo había aceptado por su odio, su amor, su intensidad y su sacrificio; a cambio le otorgó un poder milagroso pero sin poder revertir sus heridas. Las cicatrices y las pérdidas lo convertían en el hombre que era. Ahora estaba esta mujer con su porte orgulloso, muerta y renacida, agitando las olas de un pasado que no los dejaría escapar. Ahí estaba, como una puerta abierta que él ansiaba cruzar.

El caballero de Athenea cerró los ojos y silenció sus impulsos. Dirigió una última mirada al rostro de Pandora- a sus labios finos y su cuello blanco- antes de ponerse en pie y darse la vuelta.

\- Me alegra que Athenea te diera una segunda oportunidad. Ojalá puedas ser feliz.

Caminó hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás. Pandora apretó sus puños y cerró los ojos para aguantar las ganas de llorar; no soportaba el retumbar de su pecho que no dejaba de llamarlo, ni la emoción de su voz ahogada por las lágrimas. Aún así tuvo la fuerza para ponerse de pie y armarse de valor para decir con tono firme:

-Espera, Ikki.

Los segundos que ella tardó en atravesar la habitación y llegar hasta él le parecieron eternos. Se sintió avergonzado de sus propios latidos golpeándole las orejas con intensidad, de su miedo a lo que sentía y el impulso de voltear hacia ella. Sus manos lo quemaron cuando por fin lo tocó y sintió escalofríos cuando apoyó su mejilla en su espalda. Ikki se vio transportado a ese primer abrazo en el umbral del pasaje hacia los campos Elíseos, a la tristeza infinita de perderla momentos después de aceptar salvarla. Recordó las promesas rotas, haciéndose añicos cuando se volvió y la descubrió inerte; cuándo se agachó con lágrimas en los ojos y un solo deseo en el corazón: si pudiera, volvería atrás para encontrarte antes.

\- Si hubiese muerto, volvería a nacer sólo para verte de nuevo.

Entonces lo besó. Fue una caricia suave, ligera, como si el pétalo de una flor de posara entre sus omóplatos y luego se fuera volando. Volteó cuando ella acababa de despegar sus labios y aprisionó sus manos entre la suya, colocándolas sobre su pecho. La mirada de Ikki se había tornado tan intensa que parecía abrasar con sus ojos el resto de la habitación; el azul de sus ojos brillaba a punto de explotar y se clavó en el tornasol profundo. Pandora tenía las mejillas encendidas, los ojos sorprendidos y los labios entreabiertos. El joven caballero inclinó su rostro, serio y decidido, hacia el de ella.

-Pandora.

-Ikki...

Entonces lo sintieron. Ikki se incorporó bruscamente y Pandora lo empujó detrás de ella; sus cuerpos se arrojaron tensos y atentos fuera de la habitación mientras Hyoga y Shiryu bajaban corriendo la escalera.

\- ¿Sintieron eso?

\- Este cosmos...

\- ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

\- ¿Athenea?

Todos miraron en la dirección en la que Pandora había lanzado la pregunta. Saori se encontraba en el pasillo principal: su semblante se mostraba serio, firme y atento pero no tenso; no era la mirada de quien espera a un enemigo.

\- Caballeros, suban a sus habitaciones. Pandora, tú te quedas conmigo.

-Pero

-Saori...

\- Fue una orden- esbozó una sonrisa dulce y cálida para tranquilizarlos-. Confíen en mí.

Ikki le dedicó una última mirada a Pandora antes de arrastrar a sus compañeros escaleras arriba. Apenas desaparecieron por la puerta, Tatsumi se dirigió hacia el portón. Ambas mujeres se colocaron en medio de la entrada principal a manera de recibimiento: la diosa se adelantó unos pasos para reafirmar su autoridad pero también para proteger a su amiga. Paradas la una junto a la otra se veían imponentes e invencibles. Acompañadas para sentirse poderosas.

Al menos así las percibió Perséfone una vez dentro de la mansión. ¿Hacía cuanto que no veía a Athenea? Desde mucho tiempo atrás, cuando los caballeros se hicieron hombres y participaron en la Guerra Santa. ¿Y Pandora? ¿Sabría que su aspecto se asemejaba al de su primera encarnación, mucho más que cualquiera de sus vidas pasadas? Se arrodilló ante ambas como muestra de paz y respeto; no había ido a pelear, por lo menos no contra ellas.

\- Diosa Athenea.

\- Levántate, Perséfone.

Saori no recordaba haber conocido a una mujer más hermosa: su cabello castaño oscuro con destellos cobrizos caía como una cascada de caireles hasta llegar a sus talones descalzos. Su vestido y sus ojos eran de color azul metálico, como el color del plumaje de las aves exóticas que surcaban el cielo durante la primavera. Múltiples flores brotaban de su cabello,abiertas como granates relucientes, como sus la labios carnosos; finalmente, su piel, oscura con destellos dorados. Era una visión abrumadora: ella era la reina de los ciclos y los caballeros habían asesinado a su rey.

\- Vine a advertirte. Vine por tu ayuda. Vine por venganza.

Se incorporó y los cosmos divinos comenzaron a emanar de sus jóvenes almas: Pandora se sintió arrastrada por el tornado de poder que se levantaba ante ella. ¿Así se sentía atravesar un camino diseñado sólo para los dioses?

\- Te necesito, hermana. Te necesito para enfrentar a nuestro padre.

Pandora aún seguía atónita cuando entraron al salón y cerró la puerta tras de sí.


	12. Capítulo 12: Alianza

\- ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste porqué los hombres necesitan sentirse poderosos? ¿Por qué para ellos nunca es suficiente, a pesar de tener tanto? ¿Por qué no soportan que otro tenga más?

Perséfone miraba directamente a los ojos de Athenea mientras acariciaba el forro del sillón. Muy pocas veces se había manifestado en la tierra y jamás lo había hecho durante la modernidad: el espacio que la rodeaba constituía un cúmulo de sensaciones envolventes imposibles de ignorar. Incluso el simple hecho de respirar a través de un sistema respiratourio humano le parecía una verdadera maravilla.

\- No me extraña que todos quieran apoderarse de tu reino.

\- No es mi reino, es el hogar de otros. Yo sólo lo protejo.

Orgullosa y comprensiva, Perséfone sonrió.

\- Esa es la diferencia entre tú y todos los demás, Athenea. Vives para aquellos considerados inferiores a ti.

La diosa dirigió su mirada hacia la joven de cabello púrpura que se encontraba sentada a la izquierda de su hermana. Respiró profundo y juntó sus manos: concentró todo su cosmos en la tristeza y el dolor que emanaba el corazón de la joven hasta que formó una semilla pequeña, color marrón. Triunfante, se le entregó a Pandora.

\- Los dioses son los seres más egoístas y vanidosos que han existido: necesitan saberse temidos y adorados, alabados como la cumbre de toda la existencia. De sus guerras, sus amores, sus alianzas y traiciones nació la Tierra al igual que las personas; sin embargo, su prodigio se salió de control. La vida, los lazos, el verdadero amor, todo esto trascendió las intenciones primeras de los creadores. Las plantas, los animales, los mares, las montañas, de todo este universo nacieron espíritus y entidades mucho más poderosas que el mismo Zeus. Tú fuiste la primera en caer- la sonrisa luminosa de Perséfone brilló en los ojos de Athenea-. Te proclamaste la protectora de este lugar. No sabes lo mucho que admiré tu valor, pero Zeus no estuvo ni remotamente conforme. Sus hermanos, Poseidón y Hades, por otro lado, aceptaron el poder infinito que procedía la Tierra y decidieron, cada uno por su parte, apoderarse de ella. Al igual que tú, construyeron sus santuarios en el mundo de los hombres para cuándo llegara el momento de establecer su reinado. ¿Te imaginas la cantidad de poder que obtendrían? Sería peligroso para el Olimpo del padre, esa es la razón por la cual Zeus quiere destruir este mundo.

El rostro de Saori se ensombreció pero no mostró niguna señal de sorpresa; al contrario, bajó la mirada y exhaló un largo suspiro. Pandora, por otro lado, sintió una gota de sudor frío bajar lentamente por su espalda, sus manos temblaron en su regazo y una naúsea violenta le subió por la garganta. Por favor, no.

\- Tres dioses protegían la tierra: dos por un interés egoísta y la otra por amor. Durante muchos años los tres dioses lucharon entre ellos para lograr su objetivo, ya fuera el poder o la paz. Reencarnación tras reencarnación, las Guerras Santas se repitieron una y otra vez; hasta hace poco- Perséfone desvió la mirada hacia la ventana-. La diosa Atenea finalmente logró sellar el alma de Poseidón y destruir el ciclo de Hades. Por primera vez en toda la historia, este mundo encontró la paz y ahora más que nunca están vulnerables- Volvió sus ojos ardientes hacia sus interlocutoras y su rostro brilló en la oscuridad.- Dos de la Gran Triada, Guardianes celosos de la Tierra, han caído. El único obstáculo que se interpone entre Zeus y su cometido, eres tú.

Un profundo silencio inundó la habitación. La noche afuera estaba fresca: las plantas brillaban bajo la luz plateada de la luna, se oía el perezoso canto de los grillos y el respirar tranquilo del sueño. En el cielo, las estrellas titilaban un baile, presumiendo con sus hermanas la hermosura y el poder de los seres milenarios. La brisa olía a vida; en la mansión Kido se presagiaba la muerte.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Perséfone?

Athenea se puso de pie y de pronto el universo se reflejó en su rostro. Diosa mujer, diosa protectora, diosa implacable. Perséfone volvió a inclinarse.

\- Tenemos que traer de vuelta a los ejércitos derrotados. No hay otra opción.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso?- la voz de Pandora se quebró- ¿Cómo asegurarnos de que Hades no va a intentar algo en contra nuestra? ¿Qué pasa si utiliza esta nueva oportunidad para atacar la Tierra?

Lágrimas calientes resbalaron por su barbilla al mismo tiempo que un sollozo le colmó la garganta: acababa de salir de una pesadilla de eterno sufrimiento y oscuridad. No quería volver, aunque no se mereciera esa nueva vida, no quería renunciar a las promesas recuperadas. Avergonzada, se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Perséfone miró con humildad a Athenea antes de arrodillarse frente a la joven que acaba de colapsar. Hundió sus manos, cálidas y fuertes, en la cara de la joven y la obligó a verla a los ojos.

\- Jamás pensé en ti como una peste o un castigo. Yo también voy a protegerlos a todos y tomaré tu lugar como comandante. Has hecho ya mucho, amor, no permitiré que soportes más.

Pandora tragó saliva y asintió. Perséfone por su parte se puso de pie e hizo emerger de la nada un báculo negro como la obsidiana, adornado de ramas y flores multicolores; lo extendió hacia Atenea, firme e imponente.

\- Diosa de la sabiduría, la guerra, la paz, la civilización, las ciencias, la habilidad y la justicia; favorita de Zeus; la de los ojos de lechuza, ¿aceptas la alianza que hoy te propongo?

Saori estiró sus brazos y en sus manos aparecieron la balanza y su escudo, al mismo tiempo que su casco de águila coronaba su frente y una gargantilla con el emblema de la diosa rodeaba su cuello. Con un movimiento, los objetos se integraron en su característico báculo dorado que unió al de Perséfone.

\- Diosa de la vida, la muerte y la resurrección; ciclo de mujeres, origen de la fertilidad; hermana querida: acepto tu petición.Tú, creación de los dioses, mujer más poderosa sobre la tierra, quedas de testigo.

Pandora tembló cuando su dedo rozó el centro del círculo dorado desprendido por las diosas. Una guerra estaba por llegar.


	13. Capítulo 13: Acuerdos

Contrario a lo que pensó, esa noche durmió de maravilla; probablemente se debió a la sensación de seguridad que la mansión le infundía aunada al cansancio de las heridas, así como la alegría de saberse entre quienes lo querían. Antes de levantarse probó una meditación: cerró sus ojos e imaginó su cuerpo suspendido en el espacio; intentó visualizarlo todo, desde sus órganos vitales hasta la fibra más rebelde de su cabello. Sintió sus heridas y sus cicatrices, repasó cada lesión de batallas pasadas para, finalmente, concentrarse en la que más ansiaba curar. En su mente aparecieron cada músculo, tendón, ligamento y hueso que conformaban su destrozada mano, además de sus nervios desconectados de toda función. Elevó su cosmos ligeramente y lo dirigió hacia el dedo meñique.

"Muévete"

Su dedo crujió provocando un latigazo de dolor que se expandió por toda su mano, sin embargo, permanecía inmóvil. Ignoró el dolor para concentrarse en las fisuras de la falange más pequeña e imaginó que, con movimientos suaves, los huesos se iban acercando...

"Muévete"

Fue leve. Apenas un ligero temblor. Su dedo respondió, se quedó unos segundos levantado y lentamente volvió a su posición inicial. No pudo reprimir una amplia sonrisa que se le dibujó en los labios y casi suelta una carcajada de alivio; con práctica y tiempo podría lograrlo. Para esa mañana había sido suficiente.

Se levantó de la cama para salir de la habitación, sin siquiera mirarse en el espejo. El pasillo de habitaciones de la mansión Kido se encontraba en la parte trasera del edificio y ocupaba casi toda la planta alta de la casa, por lo que había tres baños (uno al inicio, otro a la mitad y otro al final) para que el servicio no se saturara cuando la familia albergaba muchos huéspedes. El cuarto de Ikki era uno de los últimos, cerca de Shiryu y Hyoga, pues ninguno solía quedarse en la mansión a menudo.

Al pasar cerca de uno de los sanitarios, le pareció escuchar arcadas del otro lado de la puerta y lo primero que pensó fue que Shun tenía otro de sus ataque de vómito (expulsión de Hades), así que irrumpió en el baño sin tocar ni siquiera.

Ella estaba arrodillada frente al inodoro con su largo cabello negro atado detrás de su cabeza en una coleta. Usaba un camisón color lavanda que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y sobre éste una bata azul marino que le recordó a su armadura; su abdomen se contraía en espasmos mientras tosía y lloraba. Se sintió avergonzado pero no salió de la habitación, sino que cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Pandora se incorporó lentamente, resoplando y con una mano sobre la boca. Su piel lucía un enfermizo color amarillo que contrastaba con el rojo de sus ojos. Cuando Ikki se dio cuenta de que quería levantarse, la abrazó por la cintura para poder sostenerla; con pasos pequeños llegaron hasta el lavabo dónde ella se enjuagó la cara y la boca. Respiró hondo unos minutos mientras Ikki seguía atentamente con la mirada las gotas de agua que resbalaban desde su mentón hasta su garganta.

Finalmente, la joven se recargó en la pared y dejó que su cuerpo resbalara hasta quedar sentada; Ikki hizo lo mismo.

\- Lo siento.

\- No. Yo lo siento. Pensé que eras mi hermano.

Pandora abrió sus ojos tornasol y lo miró unos segundos. Después soltó un largo suspiro.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Sí, gracias. Es sólo que aún no me acostumbro a comer ¿sabes? Allá sólo comía frutas; intenté con la cena de ayer pero creo que aún es muy pronto...

\- Entiendo.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos como un velo ligero. Pandora miraba de reojo los mechones despeinados que caían por la frente de Ikki, siguió la línea que delineaba su mentón fuerte y se detuvo un momento en sus clavículas. Cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron, se sonrojaron y dieron un respingo.

\- Ikki...

Él tomó su mano de repente. Primero sólo colocó la suya sobre la de ella pero no resistió la tentación de entrelazar sus dedos; al poco rato le acariciaba la base de su pulgar con movimientos circulares.

\- Nunca he sido bueno con las palabras.

Pandora sólo apretó sus dedos y por primera vez se animó a sonreirle. Ikki sintió una explosión de calidez cuando vio las arrugas que se formaban al rededor de sus ojos en ese gesto; su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y tampoco él pudo reprimir una sonrisa que no le duró mucho.

\- ¿Pandora?

\- Dime.

-¿Quién vino ayer?

\- Nadie.

Trató de responder calmada e indiferente pero al joven caballero no se le escapó el momento en el que se mordió los labios antes de contestar.

\- ¿Pandora?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Creo que esta relación funcionará mucho mejor si acordamos no mentirnos el uno al otro.

Ella suspiró de nuevo y cerró sus ojos. Mientras miraba su pecho subir y bajar por las respiraciones profundas, Ikki se preguntó si no la estaba presionando demasiado para hablar de algo cuando claramente no se sentía bien; sin embargo, él estaba consciente de que la visita de la noche anterior suponía una situación de emergencia para ellos, por lo que no podía postergar la información. Pandora, por su parte, pensaba lo mismo pero también sabía que no le correspondía a ella hablar al respecto.

\- No sé si puedo decirte y tampoco estoy segura de que sea yo quien deba contestarte.

Él sonrió con disgusto y asintió con la cabeza. Permanecieron algunos minutos más sentados, con las manos entrelazadas y las miradas perdidas, hasta que la piel de la chica volvió a su tono normal. Esta vez fue ella quién ayudó al joven a ponerse de pie, debido a la incapacidad de su mano derecha; en ese momento Ikki pudo apreciar toda la fuerza física que albergaba el cuerpo de Pandora: pensó que quizá ella era algo más que una simple comandante.

Salieron del baño y caminaron en silencio, con los brazos rozándose, dispuestos a bajar a la cocina pero la melodía remota de un piano los interrumpió. El rostro de Ikki se puso serio y el enojo le golpeó las sienes; a veces se preguntaba porqué servía a una persona tan indulgente e ingenua. Pandora vacilaba entre ir a buscar a su amiga o quedarse con él. Al mirar el semblante de Ikki, adivinó que no era la única que necesitaba una respuesta.

\- Ve, ya te alcanzó.

La miró unos segundos para después darle la espalda y encaminarse hacia la escalera, sin decir una palabra; mientras tanto, ella se dirigió al estudio de Saori.

Abrió la puerta sutilmente e ingresó en la habitación. Saori se encontraba perfectamente alistada, con su largo cabello agarrado en un moño. Vestía una blusa de cuello redondo blanca y de mangas largas, además de una falda hasta los tobillos, ajustada y color azul marino; esa mañana era la señorita Kido. Pandora se sentó en un sillón junto a la ventana con los ojos cerrados, perdida en la sinfonía que el piano cantaba. Unos segundos después sintió sus dedos delgados acariciar su cabello, nadando entre las largas hebras color negro, tejiendo su curso.

\- ¿Athenea?

\- Dime sólo Saori- sonrió con su sonrisa blanca y sus labios rosados- ¿Qué sucede?

-Te agradecería mucho que fueras honesta siempre que te pregunte algo. Hay cosas que aún no comprendo.

\- Claro.

Guardó silencio unos minutos mientras Saori terminó de elaborar su peinado; quería mirarla a los ojos cuando respondiera. Su mirada era radiante, como si de ella manara un manantial que refleja los hilos de oro del sol del amanecer; la de Pandora, en cambio, era profunda, un pozo sin fin en el que titilaban la luz de las estrellas. Ambas eran miradas que exigían saber la verdad.

\- ¿Piensas hablar con los caballeros sobre Perséfone?

Saori bajó la mirada y pensó que algunos acuerdos podían torturar el corazón.

\- No.


	14. Capítulo 14: Buenosdías

La líquida calidez envolvió su garganta y se expandió por su estómago, calmando así las naúseas que amenazaban con desbordarse en cualquier momentos. Saboreó el dulce de la miel, el aroma tranquilizador de la manzanilla y el contacto de la taza tibia con sus labios mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Le parecía que disfrutaba de un placer sumamente humano, nimiedades extraordinarias con la cualidad de hacerle sentir una persona normal. Los rayos de luz se deslizaban por las ventanas abiertas; a través de ellas el viento impregna la habitación y regaba una brisa límpida. Esa mañana tan apacible menguaba los recuerdos del infierno al grado de hacer que se preguntase si realmente había atravesado semejante lugar, si sus mañanas no habían sido siempre de luz, té y su hermano comiendo una rebanada de pan en frente de él.

Shun bajó la taza lentamente hasta posarla en la mesa del comedor. Llenó sus pulmones con el aroma de pan recién tostado, mantequilla y fruta; después se concentró en el largo cabello de Shiryu, quien estaba parado de espaldas en el fregadero, y en los destellos obsidiana que emitía por la luz. Siempre había admirado la tranquilidad que emanaba el cosmos de su amigo, así como su fuerza: su presencia era un río en el que tranquilamente se podía meter la punta de los pies. En ese momento, era lo que Shun necesitaba.

Ikki, quien había permanecido abstraído en sus pensamientos, clavó su intensa mirada en él. Shun extendió su brazo hasta alcanzar la mano de su hermano en un gesto tranquilizador. A pesar de ser amable, no le gustaba que se preocuparan mucho por él.

-No deberías esforzarte tanto.

-Fue una noche reparadora y me encuentro mucho mejor.- esbozó una sonrisa juguetona- me estoy recuperando como un hombre, hermano.

A Shiryu se le escapó una risa baja e Ikki volteó los ojos. Shun había despertado con la firme determinación de disfrutar ese día milagroso en el que todos se encontraban en casa, algunos más recuperados que otros pero al fin juntos.

Escuchó sus pasos cuando bajó por la escalera y el bostezo antes de abrir la puerta; al entrar, saludó a Ikki con un gesto de la mano e inmediatamente ocupó el asiento contiguo a Shun, a quien rodeó con un brazo con toda la naturalidad del mundo. El joven se ruborizó ligeramente pero no despreció el abrazo; al contrario, después de beber otro trago de té, se recargó en el hombro que le ofrecían.

Recordó cuando todos abandonaron la casa Kido después de la batalla en el Santuario y por primera vez se quedó solo con Saori. Como no soportaba ser atendido sin hacer nada, decidió ayudar lo más que pudiera dentro de la mansión; su primer intento de ser útil resultó en un sinfín de regaños por parte de Tatsumi. Días después, el mayordomo le enseñó todo sobre modales y comportamiento dentro de la burguesía, pues "ahora que vivía con la princesa no podía permitirse ser el niño majadero que llegó al orfanato hacía ya tantos años". Shun era bastante educado y disciplinado, además de amable, por lo que le agradaba a todos los empresarios y periodistas con los que se llegó a cruzar; sin embargo, cuando se quedaban solos los tres, se permitía poner la mesa de manera informal sólo para sacar de quicio a Tatsumi, algo que Saori también disfrutaba.

Charlaron un rato sobre la comida, Tatsumi y sus recuerdos del orfanato. Shiryu y Hyoga constantemente se tiraban burlas entre ellos que Shun complementaba con comentarios mordaces. Aunque Ikki no participaba en la conversación, constantemente tenía que beber sorbos de té para disimular las sonrisas delatoras que curvaban sus labios.

Cuando Seika entró en el comedor, hubo un breve momento en el que el ambiente se tensó un poco, sin embargo, los cuatro jóvenes procuraron seguir la conversación lo más normal posible. Shiryu hablaba del torneo galáctico y las primeras impresiones que tuvo de sus compañeros; Shun soltó una tremenda carcajada cuando su amigo le comentó a Hyoga que lo tomó por un dramático prepotente.

-Disculpa, yo no me quité la armadura en la primera oportunidad que tuve. Esa fue una excelente primera impresión…

-Bueno, te concedo eso, pero pensé que estaba claro quién era el de las entradas teatrales ¿No es cierto, Ikki?

-¿Ikki el caballero de Fénix?

Todos guardaron silencio y miraron sorprendidos a Seika, quien se sentó al lado de Ikki y lo miraba con sus grandes ojos cafés llenos de curiosidad.

-¿El que interrumpió el Torneo Galáctico y robó la armadura de Sagitario? ¿El que derrotó a tres caballeros de bronce de un mismo golpe y renació de la muerte? ¿Ese Ikki?- sin mirarla, Ikki asintió. La muchacha se quedó mirándolo unos minutos hasta que el aludido volteó a verla con una ceja alzada; ella se encogió de hombros y tomó un pan con mantequilla-. Eres más guapo de lo que te recuerdo en televisión.

Los tres menores se destornillaron de risa ante el rostro atónito de Ikki y el color bermellón que adquirió; ni siquiera una de sus miradas fulminantes, las lágrimas y la violenta tos que los acometía, los calló. Seika los miraba curiosa, como si no comprendiera la inocencia de su comentario.

A Saori le hubiera gustado congelarlos así para siempre e incluso le pesó tener que entrar. Saludó a Seika con cordialidad que la muchacha correspondió radiante; inmediatamente, saltó de su silla y se lanzó a los brazos de Pandora, quien entró sigilosamente detrás de Saori.

Hyoga y Shiryu se callaron casi inmediatamente; él, en cambio, continuó sonriendo y saludó feliz a Saori. Cuando Pandora y Seika se separaron, Shun pudo apreciar el mismo gesto de pena y sorpresa que momentos antes había alterado el semblante de su hermano e imaginó que si alguien comprendía la vergüenza y culpabilidad de la joven, esa persona era Ikki.

El desayuno transcurrió en pacífico silencio. Tatsumi apareció para servir el té y, por supuesto, dirigir a Shun una mirada de reproche por el acomodo de la mesa. Seika pidió permiso para retirarse y llevar el desayuno a Seiya. Una vez que todos hubieron terminado, Shiryu tomó la palabra.

-Athenea, agradezco profundamente la atención y el cariño que nos has dedicado. Estas semanas han sido difíciles pero no habría podido llegar a este punto de mi recuperación de no ser por ti y mis amigos; por eso me gustaría pedir tu permiso para regresar a China el día de mañana.

-¿Crees poder resistir el viaje, Shiryu?

-No me cabe duda. Además, quisiera ver a Shunrei.

Saori sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Comentó que informaría a Tatsumi y se aseguraría de que un avión privado lo transportara directamente a China, para evitar complicaciones. Entonces Hyoga intervino para pedirle permiso a la joven para volver a su hogar en Rusia.

-¿No te sientes bien aquí, Hyoga?

-No es eso, señorita. Quisiera visitar a Jacob y a mi madre; además estoy algo intranquilo por la señorita Fleire e Hilda, entonces me gustaría asegurarme de que se encuentran bien.

-Está bien. Haré los preparativos para que puedas irte mañana también.

Shun quiso disimular su desilusión con comprensión; sabía que la principal razón por la que sus compañeros querían partir de debía al luto que guardarían por sus respectivos maestros en su lugar de entrenamiento. Él no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo en la isla de Andrómeda, sin embargo, Shaka les había permitido a él y a June orar en el templo de Virgo por el alma de Albiore de Cefeo y sus compañeros. Shaka… sería buena idea volver a la sexta casa para orar por su segundo maestro esta vez.

-¿Qué me dices de ti, Ikki?

Tanto como Pandora como Shun sintieron un vuelco en su corazón y clavaron su mirada en Ikki. Él miraba intensamente a Saori con la misma exigencia que había expresado cuando ella apareció en el cuarto del hospital; la princesa sostenía sus ojos con seriedad, sin retroceder.

-Si me lo permites, quisiera quedarme aquí un tiempo con mi hermano.

La nota de tristeza que había invadido las emociones de Shun desapareció luego de escuchar tal afirmación. Por fin la posibilidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hermano se le presentaba como realizable, en vez de ser un sueño lejano. Pandora, por otro lado, sonrió y ninguno de los presentes pasó por alto dicho gesto.

-Eres bienvenido- la joven se puso de pie e inmediatamente todos los demás la imitaron-. Me gustaría que descansarán, caballeros, sin preocuparse por cualquier incidente. Les aseguro que su recuperación es lo que más importa en este momento.

Pandora bajó la mirada y su rostro se endureció. Hyoga y Shiryu pidieron permiso para retirarse y comenzar sus preparativos para el viaje, mientras Shun decidió que ir al jardín en ese momento era una buena idea, pero no quiso irse solo.

-Saori, ¿Te la puedo robar un rato?

Su amiga sonrió como respuesta. Vaciló un momento antes de ofrecer su brazo y sintió su corazón latirle muy fuerte cuando ella lo aceptó sin ocultar su expresión atónita. Pandora se sintió abrumada pues jamás había percibido tanta calidez, tanta bondad ni tanto poder; pensó que seguramente el cosmos de Shun había estado mermado por la maldición de Hades y sólo ahora podía emanar todo su resplandor. Entonces le dedicaron la sonrisa más límpida que había visto en milenios.

-¿Habías visto la época de cerezos, Pandora?


	15. Capítulo 15: Atardecer

La luz comenzaba a apagarse cuando Pandora entró en el comedor, tomada del brazo de Shun. Habían pasado todo el día juntos hablando sobre sus vidas durante los cortos instantes en los que podían permitirse ser normales.

_Hace muchos años abandoné la esperanza de ser un niño como tantos otros. He tenido que comportarme desde pequeño como el hombre que todos esperaban que fuese aunque me hubieran lanzado al mundo sin consideración alguna._

Shun la había llevado a recorrer la mansión Kido, en vista de que Saori no estaba disponible en ese momento: tras su misteriosa plática, ella e Ikki salieron de la mansión y aún no regresaban. Por otro lado, Hyoga y Shiryu casi no aparecieron durante el día debido a los preparativos urgentes para su viaje; Tatsumi y ellos tuvieron que tramitar permisos médicos, verificar horarios de vuelo, hablar con los pilotos e incluso acordar con Hilda el lugar y la hora de llegada, debido a algunos inconvenientes que Asgard atravesaba en ese momento. Acordaron conversar más tarde con "la diosa Athenea", una vez que ésta se encontrara en casa.

Shun se adelantó a poner la mesa mientras Pandora miraba el atardecer. El ventanal era tan amplio y el sol tan potente que las paredes blancas de la estancia reflejaban las sombras anaranjadas del cielo, dándoles la bienvenida a la antesala de la noche.

_He visto escurrir la sangre de mi madre, de mi maestro, de mi hermano y mis amigos; la he visto derramada con mis propias manos. Fue la sangre de una diosa la que me despertó._

Adentro, las lámparas se encendían gradualmente para aprovechar hasta el último destello de luz solar. Comenzaron a tintinear los cubiertos para servir la mesa. De pronto tenía seis años; a su lado un gran danés color blanco lengüeteaba sus mejillas, haciéndola reír a carcajadas, cuando alcanzó a escuchar:

-Pandora, cielo, la cena está servida

Shun rozó su hombro y le sonrió.

\- Pregunté que si podrías esperarme mientras les aviso a mis amigos que la cena casi está servida.

Ella asintió y en cuanto el caballero hubo salido del cuarto, se dirigió a la cocina para evitar sumergirse en la confusión de su pasado.

_Tengo diecisiete años, he matado a más de un hombre y acepté morir desde que un papel decidió mi destino; sin embargo, en un momento estaré riendo y bebiendo té, lo cual me parece absolutamente increíble._

Se permitió entonces pensar en Ikki. Después de pasar toda la tarde con Shun se había dado cuenta de que entre las tantas cosas que compartía con él se encontraban las mismas ganas de recuperar tiempo perdido. Ella no sabía exactamente cómo pero tenía claro que, mientras Athenea decidía qué hacer respecto a la advertencia de Perséfone, quería acercarse a Ikki. Recordó el tacto de sus manos juntas esa mañana y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que sentía él por ella.

¿_Cómo es que puedo disfrutar de algo tan simple con el peso del pasado sobre mis hombros?_

El sol estaba casi oculto y el manto nocturno cubría el cielo con brillantes estrellas, las mismas que tantas veces había visto por su ventana mientras su madre la arrullaba con la historia del Fénix. ¿Eran tan fuertes las promesas que una vez hechas exigían ser cumplidas? ¿O acaso su corazón lo había llamado con tanta insistencia que no hubo más remedio que encontrarse?

_Ahí está ella, mira todo como si fuera la primera vez y siento como se activan en su memoria los recuerdos. ¿Cómo será dejarse llevar por la muerte al punto de olvidar que se ama?_

Caminó de regreso al comedor. Deslizó sus dedos sobre la superficie lisa de la madera mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea. El fuego la llamaba con sus movimientos ondulantes y su susurro cálido. Las llamas se reflejaban en su rostro pálido para colorear el blanco de su piel. Quiso extender la mano, dejar que el fuego le lamiera los dedos.

_Yo no puedo comprenderlo porque conmigo está la fe de mis amigos y la fortaleza de mi hermano…_

-Vas a hacerte daño.

No se movió cuando las manos bronceadas envolvieron su muñeca, tampoco cuando él se interpuso entre el fuego y ella para buscar sus ojos.

-En el infierno todo es frío, Ikki.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro, ella a la derecha de la silla principal. Él puso sus manos sobre la mesa y se sorprendió cuando ella las tomó entre las suyas; quizá buscaba el fuego para renacer de las cenizas, como él.

_Hay algo más. Tu sonrisa, la frescura de tus ojos, las ganas de sobrevivir para volverte a ver._

-Forzaste tu mano de nuevo.

-No me agrada tener los puños heridos. Sin mis manos estoy indefenso.

-¿Crees que nos atacarán pronto?

Dos estrellas colapsaron cuando se miraron a los ojos. Ikki sentía una fuerza extraordinaria emanar de Pandora, un cosmos tan potente que lo hacía temblar.

-Mi trabajo no es saber, sino estar preparado.

_¿Es necesario que te vayas? ¿Que desaparezcas hasta que otra guerra te traiga de regreso?_

Pandora sonrió. Era bueno saber que contaba con él para enfrentar la tormenta, a pesar de que sus nubes apenas se estuvieran formando.

_Toco la puerta, tu puerta, para pedirte que bajemos. Silencio. Silencio que se prolonga. Pienso en volver a tocar pero en ese momento tu rostro se asoma. En tus manos traes un par de vendas enredadas._

_-¿Puedes pasar un momento? Necesito ayuda._

Mientras Ikki y Pandora entrelazaban sus manos por encima de la mesa del comedor, Shun cerraba la puerta después de entrar al cuarto de Hyoga.


	16. Capítulo 16: Cobarde

— ¿Te has sentido mejor?

— Sí, gracias. No te preocupes por mí.

— No puedo evitarlo

Shun acomodó los mechones rubios fuera del vendaje para que se notara menos. Cuando terminó de revisar el aspecto de su compañero, dio un paso atrás para anunciarle que estaba listo. Hyōga se puso de pie y sonrió.

— Gracias, amigo.

Shun asintió y se dirigió hacia la ventana del cuarto, desde la cual se podía ver el patio trasero de la mansión, con sus pasajes rodeados de flores y el invernadero al fondo. Hyōga se recargó en el marco de la pared mientras lo miraba con intensidad. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó los labios del caballero de Andrómeda al darse cuenta de que no se había molestado en ocultar las emociones que emanaban de su cosmos, lo que permitía a su compañero leer lo que estaba pensando.

Hyōga se preguntó porqué ninguno de los dos lo decía en voz alta. A veces creía que era porque no era necesario: desde años atrás sus compañeros se habían dado cuenta y lo habían aceptado incluso antes que él. Durante los periodos en los que permanecían en la enfermería del Santuario o el hospital de los Kido, ambos se dedicaban a atender al otro mientras compartían caricias ocasionales. Recordó la noche anterior en la que acompañó a Shun hasta su habitación y lo ayudó a acostarse, así como el momento en que salió corriendo de la habitación para protegerlo del intruso. Así habían sido siempre, sin embargo, el caballero de Cisne no podía deshacerse de la sensación de que hacía falta algo, una palabra definitiva para afirmar lo que ya sabían.

— Deberíamos bajar ya, la cena estaba casi lista cuando subí.

Caminó en dirección a la puerta y antes de salir extendió su mano hacia Hyōga. Llegaron al comedor con los dedos entrelazados.

* * *

—¿Entonces cuál es tu plan?

Todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones y el silencio se había apoderado de la Mansión Kido. En el cuarto principal, Saori y Pandora se preparaban para dormir. La joven diosa cepillaba su largo cabello para trenzarlo mientras miraba de reojo a su nueva amiga. Pandora vestía un camisón negro hasta los tobillos, el cual resaltaba la blancura de sus brazos descubiertos y el brillo de sus ojos. Su hermosura contrastaba con la mirada expectante que en ese momento le dirigía a su compañera.

—Zeus estará muy enojado por la derrota de ambos, Podeidón y Hades, así como por la alianza con mi hermana - sus dedos se movían con habilidad, como si nadaran en un océano púrpura -.Querrá castigar a los caballeros por desafiar mis órdenes y la autoridad de los dioses, pero sobre todo, querrá lastimarlos para castigarme a mí.

Pandora no respondió como muestra de que aún esperaba una respuesta. De pie, en medio de la habitación miraba exigente a su interlocutora. Su espalda recta, su expresión firme y los puños cerrados provocaron en Saori una sonrisa, pues la postura de la joven le recordaba a alguien más.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces si le ofrezco mi vida a Zeus para saciar su enojo, evitaré el derrame de sangre. Perséfone e Hilda serán las responsables de mantener esta tierra a salvo y mi hermana ocupará mi lugar en el santuario.

Pandora no alteró su expresión.

—¿Y los caballeros?

—Serán libres. Podrán decidir si desean pertenecer a las huestes de Perséfone pero no existirán más los caballeros del Zodiaco.

—¿Y yo?

Saori se levantó y la tomó por los hombros. Mientras miraba a su compañera, la imaginó en su casa de campo, con los pies metidos en el arroyo. La vio riendo y bailando bajo los árboles y el sol, para aparecer más tarde acompañada de un hombre moreno con ojos de fuego. Sonrió con toda la dulzura que le fue posible emanar.

—Tú también serás libre.

Estaba acostumbrada a los arranques de ira de los caballeros y, por lo tanto, sabía cómo reaccionar ante ellos. Entendía su frustración, su impotencia, pero sabía en el fondo de su corazón que ellos comprenderían su sacrificio y lucharían por ella hasta el final. Nunca, sin embargo, pensó en prepararse para la mirada de decepción que en ese momento Pandora clavó en ella. Sintió un frío abrasador recorrerle la columna, al mismo tiempo que los pulmones se le llenaban de fuego y agua, impidiéndole respirar. Trago saliva pero un nudo en la garganta la ahogó.

—Comprendo.

La joven retiró el contacto y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Saori sentía que el mundo giraba con velocidad y los recuerdos llovían sobre ella. Volvió a escuchar el portazo en el automóvil con el que, hacía unas horas, Ikki la había abandonado.

"¿Cuántas veces han funcionado tus planes de sacrificio?"

Pandora no volteó atrás, sin embargo, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta para hablar.

—Sabía que eras generosa y compasiva, diosa Athenea, pero nunca pensé que fueras tan cobarde.

Fue como una flecha directa hacia su pecho. Saori temblaba de dolor. Quiso decir algo pero su voz quedó ahogada por la frase que no se había podido sacar de su cabeza.

"Dejamos todo por ti, nos destrozamos por ti pero tú insistes en no pelear a nuestro lado".

Ella había corrido a alcanzar a Ikki pero este la rechazó con el fuego ardiendo los ojos. Con una furia incontenible la había empujado contra el muro y la acorraló con sus brazos.

"Quiero una diosa que nos acompañe. No necesito tu lástima ni tu protección".

¿Ese era su error? ¿Tratar de proteger a la gente que amaba con su propia vida? Había prometido proteger a la tierra costara lo que costara. Su existencia le parecía una nimiedad comparada con el mundo al que pretendía salvar. Si luchaba corría el riesgo de perderlo todo, de ser testigo de cómo la vida que había construido se caía en pedazos...

"Prometiste ser la red que me sostendría".

Levantó bruscamente sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas. La proyección de su cosmos era tan fuerte que le pareció que en verdad estaba ahí parado frente a ella, con una mirada atravesada por el dolor.

Saori se ruborizó. Él era su caballero más fiel, el que nunca pensaba antes de sacrificarse y ahora pagaba el precio de sus acciones.

La culpa. Todos los sacrificios que hizo como Athenea los hizo para tratar de remediar los errores que ya no podían repararse: reclutar niños para convertirlos en soldados, tratarlos como sus esclavos, exponerlos a la muerte. Sólo quería retribuirles todo lo que habían hecho sin que se arriesgaran más pero todo lo que hacía era en vano. Ellos terminaban siempre en guerras sin sentido, pérdidas irreparables.

"Tú no tienes ningún derecho a decidir de qué manera continuaremos con nuestras vidas".

Quizá era momento de aceptar que nada de lo que hiciera podría enmendar el dolor de sus amigos. Sabía con certeza que Zeus culparía a los caballeros por su debilidad y cuando ella ya no estuviera iría por ellos. Estarían solos contra la ira de un ser que jamás conoció la piedad, pero esta vez no habría sacrificios que los salvaran. Caerían uno a uno, como caería la tierra después y sería su culpa por dejarlos desamparados.

Ellos lo habían dado todo por ella, incluso sus miedos y sus deseos más profundos. Habían cambiado sus convicciones e ideales sólo para poder protegerla. ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de hacer lo mismo?

Estrategia y guerra. Dos de sus principales atributos, dos impulsos que intentaba mantener dormidos en el fondo de su pecho. Si peleaba podía perder pero si se sacrificaba quienes perderían serían ellos. ¿Iba a hacerles eso? ¿A él también?

En ese momento, Saori Kido aceptó que era una diosa cobarde. También pensó en que si iba a ir a la guerra, necesitaría más que a sus amigos.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Pandora permanecía de espaldas, con los ojos cerrados. Respiró profundamente un par de segundos sopesando el efecto de sus palabras. Una sonrisa le curvó los labios. Siempre pensó en el lenguaje como el arma más poderosa que los dioses le habían regalado a los humanos, pues en él residía el potencial para crear y destruir. Se trataba de un poder que ella sabía manejar muy bien.


	17. Capítulo 17: Regreso

[Hola. Una enorme disculpa por tardar en subir este nuevo capítulo. No sé si ya lo había mencionado pero los capítulos previos los tenía escritos hace mucho, sólo nunca me había animado a publicarlos. A partir de este, estaré actualizando los viernes cada dos semanas, creo que es lo que me tardaré en escribir el contenido nuevo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, significa mucho para mí. Espero estén excelente]

El motor del jet privado de la corporación Kido alzó su capa cuando despegó. Él permaneció con la mirada en el cielo hasta que los perdió de vista. Entre sus manos estrechaba una cruz de oro, colgada de su cuello mediante una delgada cadena. La apretó fuerte contra su pecho como si así sellara la promesa que representaba.

— Volveré.

* * *

Ikki ya estaba despierto cuando Pandora abrió los ojos. Se encontraba recostado por encima de las sábanas, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y la mirada perdida en el techo. Al sentir el cuerpo de la joven estremecerse ligeramente a causa del despertar, se incorporó.

— Hola.

— Hola.

Pandora, somnolienta, pasó sus dedos sobre sus ojos. Luego bostezó, apartó las sábanas y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Ikki clavó su mirada en la piel desnuda de los hombros de la chica, así como el tirante izquierdo del camisón que había resbalado casi hasta el codo. Atenta a su silencio, ella se giró y el caballero pudo apreciar el contorno redondo de sus senos. Su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Nada.

— ¿Cómo está tú mano?

Ikki levantó su mano derecha y flexionó sus dedos con orgullo. El caballero había acudido a ella en medio de la noche, acosado por sueños que le provocaban un dolor punzante en la mano. Juntos habían practicado el ejercicio de concentración del cosmos que Kiki le había enseñado a Pandora para poder sanar sus heridas. Después de varios intentos, Ikki había caído rendido, sin embargo, Pandora continuó con la labor hasta agotarse ella también. Al final, su esfuerzo dio frutos.

— Gracias.

La luz del sol marcaba los músculos del antebrazo que Ikki tensaba cuando flexionaba sus dedos. Pandora siguió atenta la línea que subía de la muñeca hasta los bíceps. Un escalofrío trepó por su espalda.

— Por nada. Disculpa pero debo alistarme.

Apenas se levantaron, alguien golpeó la puerta. A través de las paredes les llegó la voz de Tatsumi, quien acudía a la habitación de Pandora para entregarle la muda de ropa que la señorita Saori había elegido para ella. Sin vacilar, Ikki se adelantó a su compañera y abrió la puerta a penas lo suficiente como para asomar la cabeza.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte, Tatsumi?

El mayordomo se quedó de una pieza, con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Dónde está la señorita Pandora?

— Pandora está ocupada. Yo dormía, antes de que interrumpieras. Apenas me diste tiempo de vestirme. ¿Qué quieres?— El joven caballero se fijó en el vestido que Tatsumi cargaba con su mano derecha y se lo arrebató—. ¿Esto es para ella? Yo se lo doy. No te preocupes, bajamos en un rato.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, cerró la puerta en las narices del pobre hombre. Ikki esperó a que se pasara la parálisis que el mayordomo seguramente estaba sufriendo, producto de la sorpresa y la indignación. Lo escuchó farfullar algunas maldiciones y, finalmente, cuando estuvo seguro de que Tatsumi ya se había ido corriendo al cuarto de Saori para acusarlo, regresó su atención a Pandora. Ella no dio muestras de encontrarse enojada, a pesar de que lo miraba con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados. El tirante de su hombro izquierdo aún se encontraba abajo y la tela del camisón comenzaba a transparentarse por la luz del sol. Ikki pensó que se trataba de una imagen sencillamente encantadora.

— Lo lamento. Me debía algunas— explicó mientras dejaba las prendas sobre la cama—. No lo haré de nuevo. ¿Puedo esperarte afuera?

Ella asintió. Antes de irse, el caballero tomó su barbilla con una mano y acarició la piel descubierta de sus brazos con la otra. Sus labios se sintieron cálidos cuando los apretó contra el borde de la boca de la chica. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Cuando Shun llegó al comedor mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas de Seiya, Ikki y Pandora ya estaban ahí, sentados uno junto al otro. Ella revolvía distraída su té y al verlos entrar se puso de pie a forma de saludo.

— Caballeros.

Shun le sonrió. Seiya, en cambio, le dirigió una mirada severa que ella sostuvo. Ikki, por su parte, no se movió más que para dar una minúscula mordida a su pan.

Obediente a su intuición, Shun acomodó la silla de Seiya frente al lugar de Ikki y él se sentó frente a Pandora, al lado izquierdo del asiento principal. La joven les ofreció una taza de té. Shun aceptó por ambos. Mientras ella servía, el joven caballero observó a su hermano, quien de vez en cuando perdía la mirada entre las hebras del largo cabello negro de la muchacha. Cuando las miradas de ambos se interceptaron, Shun no pudo evitar una sonrisa traviesa. Ikki se ruborizó.

En ese momento, irradiando una suave luz, Seika entró en el comedor.

— Buenos días a todos.

Se dirigió hacia Seiya a quien besó y abrazó con dulzura. Después se volvió hacia Shun.

— Gracias por traer a mi hermanito -dijo antes de apoyar suavemente los labios en su mejilla —. Quería ayudar un poco al señor Tatsumi pero no me lo permitió, así que estuve persiguiéndolo un rato.

Seiya la miró orgulloso y Shun rió. Le deleitaba imaginar a un corpulento, estricto, Tatsumi azorado por la inocente presencia de Seika. Ikki debía estar pensando lo mismo porque masticó su bocado con alegría.

Pocos minutos después, Saori entró en la habitación. Sólo Shun y Pandora se pusieron de pie. La joven diosa rió y meneó la cabeza.

— Ustedes dos, ¿cuándo van a aprender a dejar las formalidades? — tomó asiento. Con un gesto de la mano les indicó a ambos que hicieran lo mismo —. Tatsumi, por favor, ya podemos servir el desayuno.

El aludido se retiró hacia la cocina, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Ikki. El muchacho ni se inmutó. Al poco rato la mesa estaba servida. Después de dar las gracias empezaron a comer. Mientras lo hacían, Saori le sonrió ampliamente a Seiya.

— Querido, Seiya, es un placer para mí verte sentado entre nosotros esta mañana. Tu presencia es como un rayo de luz para mi corazón.

Seiya, ruborizado, asintió. Luego miró a Tatsumi, quien observaba sus gestos con los ojos entrecerrados. El caballero de bronce alzó las cejas y bebió dignamente su taza de té, con el meñique levantado. Shun se sentía pleno, pues gracias a ellos, ahora pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sonriendo.

— Quiero decirles algo, caballeros, ahora que están los tres —Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Shun al escuchar el tono serio de la voz de Saori —. Les reitero que en este momento su salud y recuperación son mi prioridad, por lo tanto, no deben preocuparse por otros asuntos. Les aseguro que no hay nada por lo que deban alarmarse.

Ni Shun ni Seiya pasaron por alto el leve bufido que salió de los labios de Ikki. Tampoco se les escapó la postura tensa que adoptó Pandora, aunque ésta intentó disimularlo con un sorbo de té. Saori continuó.

— La noche anterior recibí la visita de una persona especial. Se trata de alguien muy importante y querida por mí.

— ¿Quién era, señorita Saori?

Pandora se tensó aún más pero aún así miró a Saori con un aire de duda. Ikki, por su parte, permaneció con los brazos cruzados pero sus ojos estaban expectantes y por primera vez dirigió toda su atención a la joven diosa. Seiya se inclinó hacia adelante y la frente de Seika se posó en su hombro. Antes de contestar, Saori extendió su brazo para tomar la mano de Shun.

— Perséfone, diosa de la primavera, los ciclos y reina del Inframundo.

Sintió que el mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas y el patético impulso de llorar. En medio de su pánico, creyó ver los ojos oscurecidos que acosaron sus sueños durante semanas. El contacto con la mano de su amiga lo sostuvo como un hilo de hierro que poco a poco lo trajo de vuelta a la habitación. Alguien puso una mano sudorosa sobre su hombro: al volverse vio el rostro pálido de Seiya y comprendió. Por su parte, Pandora soltó un suspiro de alivio. Debajo de la mesa, tomó los puños que Ikki había cerrado sobre sus piernas y les dio un apretón. Él la miró sorprendido pero ella solamente tenía ojos para Saori. Ésta se había levantado y estaba frente a Shun, quien temblaba por el miedo y la ansiedad. La diosa tomó el rostro del caballero con la mano libre.

— No es nuestra enemiga, ni tiene ningún interés por adueñarse de lo que no le pertenece. Mi pobre Shun, te aseguro que tu alma está a salvo.

Con dificultad, Shun asintió pero no quiso soltarse. Saori lo abrazó y frotó su espalda. Él cerró los ojos. Se avergonzó de su debilidad, de mostrarse tan vulnerable frente a Athenea, Pandora y su hermano. Sin embargo, cuando recordaba el momento en el que todo se había oscurecido, cuando con horror escuchó salir de sus labios palabras que él no había puesto ahí, sentía el vómito negro subir por su garganta.

— ¿Entonces qué quiere?

La voz de Ikki, aunque ronca y exigente, también dejó entrever el miedo. La sola posibilidad de que Hades reclamara a su hermano de nuevo, lo enfermaba. Sintió un hormigueo en los dedos de la mano herida. De no ser por Pandora, hubiera derrumbado la mesa a golpes.

— Una alianza.

— ¿Una alianza?

— Para proteger la Tierra.

Todos la miraron cuando habló. Pandora se había puesto de pie para que los caballeros centraran su atención en ella y no en sus emociones. Así se aseguraba de que la situación no se saliera de control. Buscó la aprobación de Athenea para continuar. La diosa asintió.

— En el Olimpo no están felices con el resultado de las pasadas Guerras Santas: la de Poseidón y la de Hades. La diosa Perséfone teme posibles represalias contra Athenea.

— ¿Cómo es que apareció hasta ahora? —la voz de Shun sonó trémula, amortiguada por los brazos de Saori —¿Dónde estuvo durante las otras guerras Santas?

Pandora no quiso responder. Durante su primer encuentro con Hades, el nombre de la reina del Inframundo jamás había sido mencionado. Más tarde, cuando se convirtió en la comandante de las huestes del infierno, nadie parecía recordarla, por lo que había olvidado el tema. Esta era la primera vez que Perséfone aparecía y lo había hecho en son de paz. Sus acciones parecían contradecir la voluntad de su esposo. ¿El mismo Hades había sido capaz de sellar el alma de la diosa para llevar a cabo su conquista de oscuridad?

— Comprendo que en este momento hay muchas preguntas por responder — Athenea se separó del caballero de Andrómeda y ocupó el lugar que le correspondía en la mesa —, sin embargo, quiero que se concentren en su recuperación. Tanto si vamos a la guerra como si no, ustedes son los únicos santos divinos que quedan y el deber de proteger a la Tierra recae en nuestros hombros ahora más que nunca. Seiya, Shun, Ikki: ustedes, junto con Hyoga y Shiryu, son lo único que me queda en este mundo.

Todos guardaron silencio. Durante un momento sólo se escuchó el canto de los pájaros que disfrutaban del sol matutino en los jardines de la mansión. Pandora clavó sus ojos en Atenea antes de reformular la pregunta de la noche anterior.

— ¿Cuál es plan?

Saori suspiró. Su aliento alborotó el cabello que adornaba su frente blanca. Sus ojos lanzaron un destello triste.

— Aún no lo tengo claro. Por lo pronto sé que debemos regresar al santuario.

Seika, quien había permanecido con una expresión de confusión en el rostro, de pronto se iluminó como una chispa.

— ¿Al Santuario? ¿Vamos a ir a Grecia?— Miró uno a uno a todos los presentes pero todos estaban demasiado aturdidos para responder. Sólo la joven señorita Kido le sonrió —. ¡Volvemos al Santuario! ¡Vamos con Marin y los otros! ¡Volvemos a mi casa! ¡Seiya! ¿No es maravilloso?

Seiya permaneció con la mirada perdida. No dijo nada pero Shun adivinó que la idea de pisar un santuario vacío resultaba tan aterradora para su amigo como lo era para su hermano y para él.


	18. Capítulo 18: Reto

Jabu pateó una piedra y continuó caminando. Sus compañeros peleaban entre ellos o golpeaban muros para entrenar pero él estaba harto. El sol del Santuario le quemaba los hombros y resecaba su garganta. Aburrido, se sentó en la entrada del coliseo, al pie de un árbol. Sus pensamientos volaron junto con la brisa fresca que le proporcionaba la sombra y poco a poco sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido pero lo despertó el ajetreo de sus compañeros, quienes pasaban corriendo a su lado. Agitado se puso de pie.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

— ¡Jabu! ¡Jabu!

Ichi corría en sentido contrario y parecía buscarlo entre toda la multitud de aspirantes a caballeros. Cuándo por fin logró hallarlo, lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia la entrada del Santuario.

— ¡Han vuelto! ¡Seiya ha vuelto!

Desde donde estaba, Jabu apreció un pequeño grupo de personas que se dirigía hacia ellos. Reconoció a sus amigos de inmediato; sin embargo, una figura de mujer atrapó su atención. Se trataba de una joven con el cabello largo, negro como la obsidiana y piel marmórea. Mientras Ichi lo apuraba para llegar alcanzó a mascullar:

— Bueno, esto es nuevo.

\--

Empujó la puerta de la cámara del patriarca y avanzó. Había atravesado a toda velocidad el camino desde el pueblo hasta el Santuario sólo para poder comprobar la noticia con sus propios ojos: han vuelto. Shun ha vuelto.

Ni siquiera se percató de que su cabello rubio estaba cubierto con hojas de los árboles con los que había entrenado; tampoco le importaron su armadura gastada, sus brazos raspados ni sus medias manchadas de pasto. No pensó en que así se presentaría frente a Athenea. Sólo quería verlo de nuevo y decirle, después de tantos años, que había tomado una decisión. Una amazona sólo tiene dos opciones cuando por primera vez un caballero descubre su rostro: matarlo... o amarlo.

Grande fue su decepción cuando. Al entrar a la estancia del Sumo Sacerdote, únicamente encontró a sus compañeras formadas en línea frente al trono del patriarca. Shaina y Marin, de pie frente a las demás, no se volvieron para mirarla. Su mirada se clavaba en la figura de una joven con unos ojos grandes y azules, como de lechuza. Había escuchado que cuando la joven Athenea aparecía, un aura de paz inundaba la habitación y podía tranquilizar al más violento de los hombres con sólo mirarlo. En ese momento la diosa lucía como cualquiera de las mujeres que se encontraban reunidas aunque, eso sí, hacía gala de una hermosura inalcanzable.

— Bienvenida, June de Camaleón.

June se arrodilló junto a sus compañeras con la mirada baja. Se sorprendió cuando Marin informó que nada fuera de lo usual había ocurrido durante los pocos días en los que Athenea se había ausentado, pues ni ella ni las otras amazonas se habían enterado de la anterior estancia de la diosa. Todas habían imaginado que Athenea permanecería al lado de sus más queridos caballeros en el hospital Kido en Japón hasta que estuvieran repuestos por completo y nadie las había sacado de su error. Sin embargo, la decepción le duró poco; las amazonas estaban acostumbradas a la exclusión. Su deber consistía en cubrir algunos de los lugares sagrados donde se entrenaban los aspirantes a caballeros, especialmente el Santuario y sus cercanías. Nadie las requería para nada más ni las consideraba dignas de ser incluidas en las huestes de Athenea. Shaina y Marin eran de las pocas privilegiadas que podían participar de manera activa entre los caballeros, debido a su estatus de caballeros de plata.

Athenea agradeció a todas que hubieran acudido al informe de la guardia y les pidió que se retiraran. Se pusieron de pie e hicieron una última reverencia. June estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando la voz de una de sus compañeras inundó la habitación.

— ¿Diosa Athenea, los rumores son verdaderos?

Fue como si una corriente de aire helado las hubiera congelado. La mayoría, entre ellas June, intercambiaron miradas de confusión, mientras que Shaina y Marin dirigieron sus rostros hacia Athenea. La diosa permaneció serena y pidió a la joven amazona que explicara a qué se refería. La muchacha carraspeó nerviosa antes de hablar: se decía que la joven que había llegado con ellos ese mismo día era una sobreviviente del ejército de Hades, una prisionera que pasaría el resto de sus días en templo de Athenea para expiar sus pecados. Se decía que ella era responsable de la reencarnación del dios del Inframundo.

— ¿Es verdad, señora? ¿Es verdad que ella conjuró la maldición sobre el caballero de Andrómeda y que por eso fue poseído por Hades?

La amazona de Camaleón palideció. No era cierto. No podía ser cierto. Shun, el amable, pacífico y luminoso Shun jamás podría ser poseído por un dios tan cruel. Shun encarnaba la vida misma, en cambio, Hades era el dios de la muerte. June escuchó con un nudo en la garganta la rápida explicación que la joven Athenea les brindó sobre los sucesos de la guerra santa, la reencarnación del rey de la muerte, su posterior derrota y, finalmente, la amenaza de Zeus. Les aseguró que los caballeros de bronce se encontraban en un delicado pero seguro camino hacia la recuperación, por lo que ninguna de ellas debía preocuparse. La diosa personalmente resguardaba sus cosmos y sus corazones con su sangre. En cuanto a la extraña ...

Pandora: la hija maldita de los dioses, la traidora, semilla de la desgracia, la esposa de los Titanes. Tenía sentido que Hades la eligiera como princesa de la oscuridad, su mano derecha y la mente de su ejército. Lo que June no comprendía era que Athenea la hubiese perdonado después de sus crímenes contra el Santuario, por muy cruel que fuera su historia. El engaño de Tánathos e Hypnos sólo era otra prueba de su debilidad.

— Pandora es ahora una aliada digna de confianza. Confío en que todas ustedes sabrán recibirla y brindarle un nuevo hogar.

La indignación y la furia se apoderaron de ella. Pandora, a sus ojos, era la verdadera asesina de los caballeros dorados y la responsable de la maldición de Shun, ¿cómo podían aceptarla dentro del recinto sagrado, sin castigo ni condena? Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta estar frente al trono. Shaina y Marin la miraron extrañadas pero ella no vaciló. La expresion de la diosa, amable y abierta, no mudó en ningún momento pero eso sólo avivó aún más el enojo que embargaba el pecho de la joven guerrera.

— Diosa Athenea, me niego a obedecerte— sus compañeras la miraron y un silencio tenso se apoderó de la habitación—. Lo que propones no tiene nada que ver con la misericordia. Un acto así sólo puede llamarse traición.

— Comprendo tu sentir, June…

— No entiendes nada— esta vez las lágrimas le quemaron las mejillas. Se sintió humillada y la furia aumentó—. Eres una diosa egoísta y cobarde. ¡No te mereces que los caballeros de bronce peleen por ti! ¡Eres una tonta mimada y…!

— ¿Te atreves a hablarle así a tu diosa?

Todas se volvieron a mirarla y todas quedaron sin aliento. Las amazonas estaban acostumbradas a sentirse diminutas al lado de la hermosura divina que emanaban los caballeros dorados; sólo ellos de entre todos los caballeros de Athenea eran capaces de doblegar con una mirada el espíritu salvaje de las guerreras. Así de imponentes eran. Pero ella las dejaba paralizadas por una razón muy diferente. Ninguna supo precisar si era su rostro, su paso o su mirada, lo cierto fue que cuando Pandora entró en la habitación, las amazonas sintieron una fuerza extraordinaria que emanaba de la joven y se alojaba en ellas. Muchas describieron ese primer encuentro como una bocanada de aire fresco después de encontrarse milenios sumergidas.

Fue entonces cuando June alzó su látigo y la atacó. Desconcertada por esa sensación de poder y cegada por la rabia, se lanzó sin más e invocó a la estrella de Camaleón, a pesar de que Pandora estaba completamente desarmada. Marin sintió miedo: por impresionante que fuera la joven comandante, el látigo del Camaleón era un arma mortal, rápida e imparable. Sin una armadura que la protegiera, sin un entrenamiento, era probable que la amazona lastimase gravemente a la muchacha.

Pandora esquivó el primer ataque con un solo movimiento de cabeza, sin embargo, June contraatacó rápidamente y dirigió su látigo hacia el cuello de su adversaria. Para protegerse, la joven alzó un brazo y el látigo se enredó en su muñeca. Frente a ellas, Athenea se puso de pie y con voz firme ordenó que se detuvieran. Pandora la miró y relajó el cuerpo. Entonces,la amazona gritó triunfante.

-¡Ya te tengo!

Intentó tirar pero no lo logró. Extrañada, elevó su cosmos, sin embargo,el resultado no fue diferente. La miró y se quedó helada: Pandora sonreía. Mantenía su brazo alzado pero el resto de su cuerpo parecía relajado, como si no le costara demasiado resistir el ataque de June. Desesperada, la guerrera gritó y corrió hacia ella para atacarla con sus propios puños. Con un movimiento elegante, como si alzara las manos para tocar un arpa, Pandora tiró del látigo y mandó volando a la amazona hasta que se estrelló contra el techo. Después, con un ruido estrepitoso, June se estrelló contra el suelo. No volvió a levantarse. Marin gritó y corrió hacia ellas con la guardia en alto.

\- ¡Marin, no!

-¡Vuelo del águila!

El impacto fue tremendo. Aún así, Pandora ni siquiera se dignó a voltear; únicamente detuvo el golpe con la misma mano en la que aún tenía enredado el látigo de June. Marín sintió cómo presionaba su puño sólo con la fuerza de sus dedos pero con todo, sintió que su brazo estallaría. Entonces, Pandora la miró.

-Pandora fue suficiente.

Inmediatamente, la joven liberó a Marin, quien se desplomó entre jadeos. Athenea avanzó hasta llegar a dónde se encontraba June; el golpe había destrozado su máscara y se encontraba inconsciente. Un hilo de sangre escurría de su nariz. La diosa se agachó para limpiar con su mano el rostro de la joven; apenas sus dedos rozaron la piel de June, el semblante adolorido de la joven cambió por una expresión de paz. Saori suspiró. Ordenó a Shaina que escoltara a Pandora a la enfermería para que ambas se hicieran cargo de Marin y June, mientras que todas las demás podían regresar a sus labores sin preocuparse. Hizo especial hincapié en que no había necesidad de comentar lo sucedido, pues todo se encontraba bajo contol.

Las amazonas tardaron en reaccionar. Shaina se acercó con cautela hacia el lugar en donde estaban Athenea y June. Al pasar frente a Pandora, ésta le dirigió una mirada intensa. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda al sentir esos ojos color púrpura clavados en su nuca, mientras levantaba a la joven inconsciente entre sus brazos.

Pandora regresó su atención a Marin, quien se encontraba de pie a su lado, abrazando su brazo. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos -Marin tuvo la impresión de que su mirada podía traspasar la plata de su máscara-, se apartó para dejarla pasar. Fue así como Águila y Cobra se encaminaron hacia la enfermería. Antes de salir, escucharon a Pandora preguntándole a Athenea la razón por la cual todas las mujeres usaban máscaras. Para sorpresa de ambas, cuando Saori hubo explicado las condiciones bajo las que una amazona se convertía en guerrera del Santuario, la joven extranjera soltó un bufido.

— Qué estupidez.

Minutos después, las tres jóvenes recorrían la escalinata de las doce casas rumbo a la enfermería, cada una pensando en los cambios que se avecinaban.


	19. Capítulo 19: ¿Broma?

Se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que visitaba el Santuario sin la intención de dirigirse a una batalla. Levantó la mirada para observar el color turquesa del cielo, tan diferente al de la ciudad. ¿Siempre había sido así de azul?

— ¿Verdad que es bonito, Shun?

Le sonrió a Seika y asintió. Se habían quedado al pese pie de las escaleras que marcaban el inicio del camino de las doce casas con el fin de esperar indicaciones de la joven Athenea. Seiya, Ikki y él le daban la espalda a los templos para evitar traer a su mente el dolor de la pérdida, al menos durante este feliz reencuentro. Jabu, Ichi y Nabu estaban sentados en el suelo frente a ellos haciendo toda clase de comentarios y bromas sobre el aspecto de sus amigos.

— Todo el mundo dice que se ven terribles pero les hemos dicho que están tan guapos como siempre.

— Excepto Ikki. Ya aclaramos que esa siempre ha sido su cara.

— No lo molestes, Jabu, ves que es la primera vez que no se larga en cuanto puede...

— ¡Es un cumplido! De ahora en adelante será "el temible caballero de fénix".

— ¡Shhhhh, Jabu! ¡Ikki va a darte una paliza!

Soltó una sonora carcajada. A su lado, Seiya esbozó una media sonrisa que su hermana correspondió con un guiño. Después, la chica se puso de pie y se alejó hacia los restos de una columna, al borde del risco, desde donde podía verse mejor el pueblo que rodeaba al Santuario.

Jabu la miró entre risueño y sorprendido. Luego le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa a Seiya.

— Tu hermana es muy linda, Seiya. De haberlo sabido antes, te hubiera ayudado a buscarla — el rostro de Seiya se tensó. Esta vez fue Jabu el que soltó una carcajada—. ¡Es broma, amigo!

— No le hagas caso, Seiya— Nachi le dio un codazo a Jabu y le sonrió a sus amigos—. Sólo quiere molestarte.

— Vamos, sólo quiero hacerlo reír. Es raro que esté aquí tan callado, me esperaría eso de Hyoga o de Shiryu. Quizá tal vez de Shun. Además no dije nada malo, Seika de verdad es lin...

—Vuelve a repetirlo y te rompo la boca, Jabu.

Todos miraron a Seiya ligeramente sorprendidos; incluso Ikki, quien permanecía indiferente, giró el rostro hacia su compañero. Shun estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que lo oía hablar desde que habían salido del hospital. Sospechaba que su silencio era una cuestión voluntaria, sin embargo, esperaba que decidiera dirigirles la palabra cuando no tuviera más remedio. Sintió alivio y felicidad: si su amigo era capaz de exasperarse con Jabu al grado de olvidar su mutismo, significaba que el Seiya al que conocía se encontraba ahí, que Hades no lo había quebrado del todo, a pesar de todo el daño que había sufrido su espíritu. Así que, cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, Shun no pudo reprimir una enorme sonrisa. Ikki, por su parte, disimuló su alegría volviendo el rostro hacia otro lado.

— ¡Ese es el Seiya que conozco!

Jabu aplaudió entusiasmado y propició un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo de Seiya. El aludido sólo lo miró con fastidio.

— Por cierto, Shun, esperábamos que nos explicaras algo— El joven caballero de Andrómeda miró a Nachi con curiosidad. Éste carraspeó antes de continuar—. ¿Es verdad que quien viene con ustedes es una prisionera de Hades?

Shun le dirigió una mirada cautelosa a Ikki pero su hermano no reaccionó ante la pregunta; permaneció con la mirada perdida y el rostro inexpresivo. Rápidamente, el joven caballero les relató a sus compañeros la historia de su nueva amiga. Tuvo cuidado de omitir algunas partes, como la manera en la que la maldición de Hades lo había afectado personalmente y el misterioso vínculo que al parecer su hermano había forjado con ella. Todos escucharon con atención y seriedad, mientras Shun explicaba que ahora Pandora era aliada del Santuario y alguien a quien Saori le profesaba un profundo cariño, sentimiento que parecía ser mutuo. Cuando terminó hubo un minuto de silencio, en lo que todos procesaban lo que Shun acababa de narrar. Incluso él mismo entendió que aún había algunas lagunas que no terminaba de llenar, preguntas que quedaban sin respuesta. Pasados unos minutos, Ichi fue el primero en hablar.

— Athenea no debe tardar en mandarnos llamar— estiró sus brazos y se puso de pie—. Con que princesa del infierno y ahora del Santuario ¿eh? Debe ser extremadamente poderosa.

— Es muy bonita.

Al principio, pensó que se trataba de otra broma y no le hizo mucho caso pero comenzó a alarmarse cuando descubrió que su hermano tenía los ojos clavados en Jabu. El joven caballero no se había dado cuenta: miraba ensimismado hacia la cima de la montaña, donde se encontraban la cámara del patriarca y el templo de Athenea, donde debía estar ella. Un leve rubor encendía sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaban. Bajó la cabeza apenado cuando escuchó que Nachi e Ichi reían.

— ¡No seas tonto Jabu! Ella no está aquí para buscar novio.

— Además, no se fijaría en ninguno de nosotros.

— ¿Ustedes qué saben?— Jabu parecía ligeramente molesto. Nachi e Ichi compartieron una mirada divertida y sonrieron condescendientes—. Nadie vino aquí buscando amor pero algunos lo encontraron porque eso es lo que pasa, ¿verdad Shun?— el aludido se ruborizó pero no tuvo tiempo de responder porque Jabu continuó hablando—. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, de que pueda hablar con ella. Además, si se queda en el Santuario necesitará compañía y prácticamente yo vivo aquí. Diles, Shun.

Se la pensó antes de contestar. Jabu lo miraba con insistencia, mientras Ichi y Nachi le dirigían una mirada de complicidad a sus espaldas. Seiya, por su parte, lo miraba con cautela y él entendía perfectamente porqué: a pesar de que su hermano se encontraba ligeramente distanciado, Shun casi podía escuchar sus gruñidos. Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada.

— Eh, no creo que ella esté interesada en eso Jabu.

— Ya— su compañero pareció decepcionado, sin embargo, no se dio por vencido—, pero ¿crees que tengo una posibilidad? Quiero decir, imagina que Hyoga no existiera, ¿considerarías salir conmigo?

Esta vez, el color rojo lo invadió hasta las orejas y desvió la mirada. Al notarlo, Ikki apretó los puños y frunció el entrecejo. Se hubiera lanzado contra el pobre caballero de Unicornio de no ser porque en ese momento todos escucharon a Seika soltar un grito de alegría. Por la escalinata, desde la casa de Aries, se podían apreciar dos figuras que iban hacia ellos. Todos, excepto el joven Pegaso, se pusieron de pie. Seiya sintió que su corazón le latía con fuerza al distinguir la caballera pelirroja de su maestra. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Seika corrió hasta ellos.

— ¡Marin! ¡Es Marin! ¡Ven, Jabu, es Marin!

Tomó a su amigo de la mano y lo arrastró escaleras arriba mientras Ichi y Nachi se botaban de la risa. Ikki se acercó a Seiya y a su hermano. Aún tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios ligeramente apretados. Por su parte, Seiya miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Seika y a Jabu correr escaleras arriba con las manos entrelazadas.

— Te propongo algo— Seiya no apartó la mirada de su hermana mientras hablaba. Shun lo miró y supo que no le hablaba a él—. Tú lo sostienes y yo lo golpeo.

Por toda respuesta, Ikki sonrió. La idea le parecía tentadora. Muy tentadora.


	20. Capítulo 20: Virgo

La luna brillaba sobre el palacio del Santuario. Su luz se colaba a través de los pasillos y acariciaba con dulzura la piel de los caballeros dormidos. En su habitación, tres jóvenes se entregaban plácidamente a un descanso que pocas veces podían disfrutar.

Inquieto, se revolvió dentro de las sábanas. Suspiros profundos escapaban de su pecho, mientras él permanecía sumergido en las profundas aguas del sueño.

Shun. Andrómeda Shun.

Abrió los ojos. A sus oídos llegó la respiración profunda de sus compañeros, la misma que lo había arrullado hacía unas horas. Incluso Ikki, en la cama contigua, mostraba un gesto sereno; la habitación entera exhalaba paz. Sin embargo, su corazón latía impetuoso, como si supiera que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Shun. Andrómeda Shun.

Se incorporó y miró al rededor. La luz plateada de la luna iluminaba las cajas de las armaduras, provocando que lanzaran destellos danzarines. En el interior de la suya, la cadena de Andrómeda tintineaba inquieta. Con sigilo, salió de la cama, se colgó la caja en el hombro y abandonó la habitación. Nadie se despertó en ningún momento.

Andrómeda Shun.

Sólo cuando salió del palacio se puso la armadura. La cadena inmediatamente comenzó a moverse, sin embargo, él no percibió la energía de un enemigo. Desconcertado, miró a su alrededor. Todo permanecía en calma, ni un solo caballero o guardia parecía encontrarse cerca. A sus pies, el coliseo se extendía como si se tratase de un cuadro, cautivado por la inmovilidad. Incluso podría pensarse que todo el lugar había sido hechizado, de no ser por la brisa. Esa corriente ligera que le llevaba pétalos del cerezo, los mismos cerezos que él había visto morir.

Shun.

Corrió hacia la parte alta del Santuario, más allá del palacio y el coliseo, hasta llegar a las columnas que enmarcaban el principio del camino hacia las doce casas. Una vez ahí se detuvo y miró hacia arriba; desde donde estaba podía admirar toda la escalinata, desde el templo de Aries hasta la estatua de Athenea. El arco había sido diseñado para que quien quisiera cruzarlo comprendiera la magnitud de la misión que estaba a punto de emprender, pero para él fue como un latigazo de dolor, un recordatorio de su inmensa pérdida. Se sintió destrozado y pensó en volver; sin embargo, su cuerpo no respondió.

Ven, Shun.

De pronto, las luces del reloj del Santuario se encendieron, parpadearon intensamente unos segundos y volvieron a apagarse. Todas, excepto una: la de la sexta casa.

Su cosmos respondió por él, impulsándolo a través de los templos vacíos. La sensación de abandono que lo embargara momentos atrás, desapareció de golpe. En su lugar, la fe le abrió el camino entre el dolor que se asomaba cuando atravesaba las casas deshabitadas. Sólo cuando llegó al umbral de la casa de Virgo dejó de correr. La brisa nocturna le acarició las mejillas, en lo que él interpretó como un gesto de bienvenida. Conmovido, cerró los ojos.

— Es una noche hermosa.

Parado, a sus espaldas, estaba él: vestía una sencilla túnica color ámbar e iba descalzo. Su largo cabello rubio estaba atado a la altura de la nuca en una coleta holgada. El resplandor que emanaba de su cuerpo, así como la sonrisa cálida que le dirigía, provocaron que las lágrimas se asomaran en los ojos de Shun. Con la voz ahogada por la emoción alcanzó a llamarlo.

— Shaka...

— Hola, Shun.

Arriba, las estrellas tintineaban risueñas con destellos color plata en la bóveda celeste. La energía de las constelaciones se concentraba en el Santuario como si supieran que Athenea estaba en casa. Shaka permaneció un momento callado con el rostro clavado en el cielo. Cuando volvió el rostro hacia él, Shun creyó distinguir el asomo de una sonrisa en sus finos labios.

— Es precioso ¿no te parece? Sin embargo, es preciso que entremos.

Se adelantó hacia la escalinata y penetró en el templo de Virgo. Shun lo siguió. Los muros los recibieron con sus grietas, con sus columnas derrumbadas sobre una alfombra de polvo sobre la que quedaban marcadas las pisadas del joven caballero. Entre las sombras, el resplandor que emanaba el cuerpo de Shaka se intensificaba, guiándolos a través de la oscuridad. El recuerdo de un rayo de sol surcando el Inframundo atravesó punzante su memoria.

— ¿Shaka, cómo es que...?

Por toda respuesta, el aludido sacudió la cabeza. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a las puertas que daban al jardín. Shun dio un respingo frente al paisaje que se extendía frente a sus ojos: la hierba que antes había poblado la colina se había extinguido por completo. Las ramas del árbol se alzaban desprovistas de follaje y la madera del tronco parecía haber envejecido mil años. Era un campo de muerte. A Shaka pareció no importarle. Continuó con un gesto de paz imperturbable, mientras que Shun, a sus espaldas, lo seguía con los puños apretados y la mirada baja.

Al fin llegaron al centro del jardín. A su alrededor, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en un mar infinito de tierra y pétalos secos. No había Santuario ni templo al cual volver, sólo existía el aquí y el ahora. El vacío que se había apoderado de los recuerdos de Shun, transportándolo hasta los parajes inhóspitos del Inframundo, se disolvió en medio de una nada tranquilizadora. Frente a él, Shaka acarició la madera seca, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Shun se sentó a su lado y hundió sus dedos en la tierra árida. No apartaba los ojos del hombre cuyo cosmos lo había consolado tantas veces, durante los interludios entre las guerras que había presenciado.

— Tenía algo que decirte, caballero. Este me pareció un buen lugar.

La brisa ligera que lo había fijado desde el palacio levantó un puñado de hojas secas. Bailarinas, volaron hasta Shaka, quien las sostuvo un momento entre sus dedos y las dejó ir.

— Estoy orgulloso de ti, Shun.

La vergüenza cayó sobre él como un bloque de piedra. El hechizo del jardín se desgarró y bajo el velo apareció la culpa encarnada en las heridas de su cuerpo. Un par de lágrimas calleron, humedeciendo la tierra seca. Al darse cuenta de su vulnerabilidad, bajó la mirada.

— Lo siento, lo siento tanto. Debí de encontrar la manera de destruir el alma de Hades mientras estaba dentro de mi cuerpo, debí saberlo. Si hubiera sido más fuerte...

— Levántate.

Sorprendido por el tono severo de la voz de Shaka, Shun levantó el rostro. Contrario a lo que esperaba, el caballero de Virgo no parecía molesto. Todo lo contrario: había abierto sus ojos azules, los cuales centelleaban con cariño en medio de su expresión serena.

— Escúchame bien, Shun. Nadie, ninguno de nosotros fue más fuerte que tú en esta guerra. A pesar de todo, de la carga que llevas por lo que viste, tu cosmos es más puro que nunca. Y más peligroso.

Apretando los dientes, Shun se puso de pie. El viento traía continuamente pétalos color rosa atraídos por el suave resplandor del cuerpo de Shaka quien los ignoraba,por mucho que estos acariciaran sus mejillas. Él sólo tenía ojos para el joven caballero.

— Shun, lo que se aproxima es mucho más terrible que todo a lo que te has enfrentado antes. Zeus no está contento y mandará a sus hijos antes de atacar.

— No entiendo, ¿Por qué Zeus ha permitido la existencia de Los caballeros del zodiaco? ¿Por qué nunca ha intervenido antes?

— Porque les teme. A los humanos. Le horroriza la capacidad que tenemos para ir en contra de su puesto divino para proteger la vida que amamos. Esa es tu debilidad pero también tu arma más poderosa,caballero; recuérdalo siempre: nuestra humanidad es lo que nos hace tan poderosos.

Aire fresco circuló hasta sus pulmones hasta inundar cada célula de su cuerpo, lo cual le provocó un ligero mareo. En ese momento, Shun se sintió maravillado. Comprendió que la razón por la cual la guerra contra Hades los había destrozado tan profundamente era precisamente porque en ella habían recuperado su humanidad. Aquello que simbolizaba su debilidad -la convalecencia de las heridas, su lenta recuperación, la muerte de sus seres amados- era un recordatorio de que, a pesar del entrenamiento, las batallas y sus cosmos magnificados, seguían siendo personas, habitantes de la tierra.

La mano de Shaka apretó su hombro; de sus ojos azules corrían lágrimas cristalinas. Shun recordó la primera vez que lo había visto con los ojos abiertos y se estremeció: la diferencia entre ambas miradas era abismal. En su pecho, la sensación de paz se extendió poco a poco hasta transformarse en sueño pesado. Sus párpados se cerraron y se desplomó en los brazos del caballero de Virgo. Shaka sonrió. Con los ojos cerrados, recostó al muchacho en la tierra y acarició suavemente su frente.

— Siempre lo supe, caballero de Andrómeda, y ahora lo reitero. Eres un digno heredero. Mi espíritu te protegerá hasta el final de los tiempos.

Los pétalos del cerezo volaron hasta la cámara de Athenea. Ahí se posaron en los labios de una diosa dormida. Mientras tanto, en el jardín de Virgo, Shun suspiraba entre sueños con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Adiós... Maestro.


	21. Capítulo 21: Maldición

— ¡Shun, despierta!

Sintió un escalofrío bajarle por la espalda antes de abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue la tierra árida, cubierta de pétalos secos. Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con su rostro alterado por una mueca de preocupación.

— N-Nachi...

El caballero del lobo suspiró aliviado.

— Gracias a Athenea. Pensé que estabas muerto. Te hemos buscado por todos lados.

Shun intentó ponerse de pie pero no lo logró. Se sentía tan débil como cuando había despertado después de la batalla de Hades y su aspecto no era mejor: sus labios estaban cuarteados, amoratados por el frío, y su piel era de color enfermizo. Nachi lo tomó en brazos, dispuesto a llevárselo de ahí.

— Ikki...

— Tu hermano está enloquecido. Ignoró por completo las órdenes de búsqueda y se lanzó a buscarte por todo el Santuario apenas despertó. Solo no se le ocurrió venir aquí porque, tú sabes —incómodo, se rascó la nuca—, nadie viene ya. La señorita Athenea me ordenó registrar el camino de las doce casas en secreto.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí?

— Dos días. Pensamos que te habían herido en la batalla.

Las palabras de Nachi le llegaban desde un lugar muy lejano. Mientras caminaban, la inconsciencia iba ganando terreno, de tal forma que Shun se encontraba al borde del desmayo; sin embargo, alcanzó a levantar los ojos y mirar a su compañero.

— ¿Cuál batalla?

— Shun, ayer atacaron el santuario.

* * *

Pandora miró con frialdad al hombre que se arrodillaba frente a ella. Se trataba de el único guerrero que permanecía en pie después del ataque: aproximadamente cincuenta hombres envueltos en mantos oscuros habían irrumpido en el coliseo; sólo él había llegado con vida hasta el palacio del Patriarca.

— Quiero hablar con la señorita Pandora—había exclamado antes de que Jabu lo golpeara—. Es una petición de mi señora.

Minutos después, ella ya se encontraba ahí, escoltada por Jabu e Ikki, quien había acudido con la esperanza de obtener alguna explicación sobre la desaparición de Shun. El hombre permaneció arrodillado cuando ella llegó e incluso hizo una reverencia con la cabeza. Ella no se inmutó.

— Aquí estoy. Dime lo que tengas que decir.

— Señorita Pandora, bendecida sea por los dioses que la mandaron a esta tierra —comenzó el hombre, con los ojos fijos en el suelo—. He venido a presentar mis honores en el nombre mi señora.

— ¿Quién es tu señora? Inquirió Jabu con tono potente; sin embargo, el hombre no le respondió. Con el cuidado de quien se sabe en peligro, hundió las manos en sus bolsillos y extrajo una pequeña caja de oro rosado.

— Un regalo de mi señora, la diosa Afrodita, como emblema de lo que ha hecho por usted el amor.

En algunas versiones del mito, Pandora había sido enviada con una caja que contenía todos los males. En otras, en cambio, ella misma era el contenedor. De cualquier forma, en ambos relatos un hombre la había recibido y declarado su esposa; perdidamente enamorado como estaba, cobijó entre sus brazos la condena de los hombres. Amor había hecho de ella un castigo para otros.

Con la mandíbula apretada y ojos fríos, la Pandora del presente miró al sirviente de Afrodita, quien aún le sonreía cortésmente. Esta vez la maldición estaba dirigida hacia ella en forma de amenaza. Vuelve a los designios de los dioses, mujer, vuelve y olvidaremos la traición. Pero ella ya estaba harta de arrepentirse.

— Regresa con tu dueña, sirviente —respondió con desdén—. Dile que sus regalos no son bienvenidos.

La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó y sus ojos brillaron.

— Me temo que no aceptará un no por respuesta. Pero estará contenta con un regalo de vuelta.

Todo sucedió muy rápido: antes de que los caballeros de bronce pudieran reaccionar, el hombre extrajo una daga y la lanzó. Pandora cayó cuando Jabu la empujó a un lado para interponerse pero el ataque no era para ella. Horrorizados, todos miraron cómo Ikki detenía la trayectoria del arma a unos escasos centímetros de su cuello. Sin dar muestra alguna de sorpresa, el caballero contraatacó con un golpe fatal para el mensajero de Afrodita. La caja de oro se abrió cuando el cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo y reveló en su interior un medallón.

Ikki se acercó para tomarlo. La joya vibraba entre sus dedos, como si guardara dentro de sí un hechizo potente. Recordó entonces que había sentido algo similar al sostener el jarrón en el que Athenea había sellado el alma de Poseidón. De eso se trataba: de un sello para Pandora. Efectivamente, al voltearlo descubrió que tenía grabado el nombre de Zeus.

Levantó la vista para mirarla y su corazón dio un vuelco, pues en lugar de una temible comandante descubrió una joven asustada, azorada por un pasado al que nunca pidió pertenecer. Furioso, apretó la cadena dorada. ¿Cuántas maldiciones más lanzarían los dioses contra aquellos a los que amaba?

Ella se repuso rápidamente. Se levantó del suelo y caminó con gesto serio hasta dónde estaba Ikki. Él permaneció quieto, con el medallón apretado entre sus puños.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Ikki asintió con la cabeza sin decir más. Ella suspiró—. Me alegro. Por favor, entrégame el regalo para presentarlo ante Athenea. Ella sabrá qué hacer.

— Me temo que no haré eso. Te acompañaré yo mismo pero no permitiré que toques este medallón.

Pandora se quedó helada. No estaba acostumbrada a que sus aliados la desobedecieran y mucho menos a que le contestaran de ese modo. A sus espaldas, Jabu le lanzó una mirada amenazadora a Ikki, pero el aludido respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

— Caballero, no creo que esto sea de tu incumbencia.

— Al contrario, _señorita Pandora_ —repuso Fénix, haciendo especial énfasis en el título de la joven—. Cualquier cosa que sucede en el Santuario es de mi incumbencia, en especial si se trata de _usted_.

Caminó hasta la puerta y, después de abrirla, hizo una sarcástica referencia para indicarle a Pandora que la seguiría. Cuando salieron de la habitación, ella aún sentía sus mejillas arder.

Adentro, los caballeros de bronce se miraron confundidos. Ichi se rascó la cabeza y miró a sus compañeros.

— ¿Soy yo o está pasando algo entre esos dos?

Como respuesta, Jabu arrugó la nariz.


End file.
